Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded (Digimon Stories)
by MRJOJOUK3
Summary: There's Mysterious Message of Whisper's Yo-Kai Pad, Fuyunyan and the other will have to solve the mystery of this mysterious message, but unfortunately the Bugs has covered everything in Whisper's Yo-Kai Pad. So they created Data Shoutmon, Data Gumdramon and Data Damemon so they can get rid of the bugs and solve the mystery.
1. Strange Message and Data-Digital World

Whisper: (narrating) So, now we've taken two journeys. One to stop the darkness from spreading, and the other one is to put all the lost heart where they belong. To tell you this, neither one was easy, but I was sure to be glad to be the bird to write down what happened. Two journeys, you sitting quiet right here in these two documents on my Pads. But now, look like the only thing left in one of them is a single line. Of course, maybe that's because they're the only word this book was meant to hold and it's time for me to close it. But I don't know who is Taiga, Takumi and Keisuke?

Whisper saw an entry, and he went to Fuyunyan's Room And he explain to him

Fuyunyan: A Strange Message?

Whisper: Of course. I don't think I wrote this. And you know I never let the Pad out of my sight for this. And I don't know when anybody wouldn't have a chance to...

Fuyunyan: Their hurting will be mended? Hmm, Whisper. It sounds like somebody need help and doesn't know what to do. Let's get this over with.

Whisper: Okay, but how? All the other entry are completely blank, whis.

Fuyunyan: I know, the words you wrote are gone, but that doesn't mean the journal is empty. But we need to see the other.

He tell his friends about what happen to the Journal

Komasan: Do you know what Hidabat and Robonyan F-Type is doing?

USApyon: Don't know, Dani.

Robonyan F-Type: All right. Everything is ready. And you will gonna like it.

He push the Button and it turned into a Computer. He pull and the beam is scanning the Yokai Pad, the monitor show the journal and it shows 7 World's, and then Red blocks shows up

All: Huh?

Hidabat: What's happening?

Robonyan F-Type: Whisper's Yo-Kai Pad! It's completely go Crazy!

Hidabat: Who's crazy?

Robonyan F-Type: I meant the Blocks! Is completely go crazy! I don't know what's causing it exactly, but there's something wrong with the world's inside the journal. And we can't analyse that message for you, too!

Fuyunyan: Isn't there anyway we can try?

Whisper: Hmm, maybe if we could get in there somewhere and fix the data, we could figure out what's happening.

FuunyanF: (Gasp) That's it! We could look for someone already in the jornal and ask them to explore the world's and repair the data.

Whisper: Someone to explore the data from the inside...

Then Fuyunyan got an Idea

Fuyunyan: Everyone! I think I know three person who can help us!

In the Monitor

A Robot, Purple Dragon and a Red Dragon is Floating around the Data and they landed on a Platform

Back at the Lookout

Robonyan F-Type: See, I found a way to rewrite Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damem's data!

Jibanyan: What does that mean, nyan

Robonyan F-Type: It means I gave the Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon who's in the Datascape the power to use their Power of Warrior, Mystic and Guardian's. Now they can help is un-glitch all the journal data... I hope.

USApyon: That Data is a new Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon?

Whisper: Of coruse. and are you saying they're not the same Digimon met on our journey before?

Fuyunyan: Your journey with the Digimons was all recorded into data. So they ARE the Digimon we know from before. Just another Version.

Hidabat: And since they're still them, they can help us restore all the world's to the way they're supposed to be.

Then a Red Alarm has shown at the Monitor

All: (Gasp)

The Monitor show Red Data

Fuyunyan: What's happening?

Robonyan F-Type: I have no idea.

Hidabat: Wait here. Me and Robonyan F-Type will run next door and take a look. Be right back.

They left the room

Whisper: I guess they must have figured it out.

Komasan: Excuse me, Fuyunyan, but what exactly is it we're doing here, Zura?

Fuyunyan: Well, you see, someone left a strange message in Whisper's Yo-Kai Pad. And the only way to find out who wrote it is by carefully analysing every entry inside.

Jibanyan: And what the Message say, nyan?

Fuyunyan: "Their Hurting will be-"

Whisper: Hmm... strange.

Fuyunyan: What is it?

Skye: Look! There's someone in the monitor!

Komajiro: Monge, I thought that Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon were on there own in there.

They look at the Monitor and it was three Black Coated person

Whisper: Who was that! I-I don't remember writing down in this Yo-Kai Pad.

At the Monitor

Shoutmon: Who... are YOU?

They left and went off

Fuyunyan: (Voice) Can you hear me? You have to go after them whoever they are. Fast!

They went off and three Black Coated Person is not here

Gumdramon: Huh? Your Majesty. Did we get ourselveselost from here? Who could they have run off to?

Shoutmon: No clue.

Then they saw the Heartless

Fuyunyan: (Voice) Watch out! They're the Heartless! It's time for you to use your powers!

Damemon: Don't worry. We can do this.

Fuyunyan: And you have to use your power of Warrior, Mystic and Guardian's.

All: Right!

Then their Hand's are Glowing and it was a Gold Ring on Gumdramon's Wrist, Damemon has two Shield and Shoutmon has a Sword on his Right hand

Gumdramon: Huh? Where did we get this?

Fuyunyan: (Voice) You have those power, because you've gained the abilities to fight. It's also your power to survive. You're got to a fight sometimes. But don't ever forget- keep your light burning strong.

They're fighting the Heartless and they did it. And then a Door appeared

Fuyunyan (Voice) It's time to open the door. Just open it and head there.

All: Okay!

They open the Door and they went to the Light

They open their eye and their in The Island Zone

Shoutmon: What the? How'd we get here?

Fuyunyan: (voice) Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon?

Gumdramon: That voice again. Who are you?

Fuyunyan (voice) First, are you okay?

Damemon: You already know our names. Have we met somewhere before?

Fuyunyan: (voice) Well, I guess. I'm Fuyunyan. I've never met the you in this world, but I do know you, Digimon.. You could say we are friends

Damemon: And so, we've never met before, but you seem to know who we are, was it? I don't get it.

Fuyunyan: (voice) You see, I'm from another world and- well, it's a long story for you. Anyway, there is a mystery me and my friends are trying to find out. Well, we're searching for some answer somewhere in that world you're in.

Shoutmon: Why? Hmm, I don't know what's happening, but are you saying you want me to explore the island?

Fuyunyan: (voice) Yes. That's the one. And if you need anything to help, I'll be right here.

All: Alright!

Fuyunyan: (voice) Good, now look around the island and find something.

Damemon: Well, I saw some blocks! What are they doing here in the island?

Fuyunyan: (Voice) I have no clue. But I do know that it was part of the Mystery.

Shoutmon: Okay! We'll ask around!

They went off

Fuyunyan: Thanks! Oh, and remember, Digimon. We might be world's apart, but you just say that word and I'll do anything I can to guide you.

Fuyunyan: (Narrating) After talking to your friends in the Digital World, you figured out that more mysterious blocks were popping up all over the Digital World They also told you that the suspicious person in the black hood was last seen heading to someplace called the Secret Place.

They went the Secret Place

Shoutmon: That's strange? I know he was here somewhere?

Damemon: But where did he go?

They saw a Brown Door

Gumdramon: I think he went that door?

Then everything is rumbling

Shoutmon: Whoa!? What's happening!?

There's a road for the taking if you end our world's aching.

Shoutmon: That voice... who's that? Fuyunyan?

Then Gumdramon hand is Glowing

At the Yokai World

They saw a Bright Light coming from the Monitor

Fuyunyan: What the? What is that Bright Light!

They covered their Eyes and the light is gone

Whisper: That's very strange? I think I just seeing stars.

Komasan: Huh!? Oh no! Look at what's been added to the Journal?!

They saw the next Entry

Whisper: Someone is gone and written a brand-new entry!

Fuyunyan: "Theres a road for the taking if you end our world's aching."

USApyon: Why does THAT mean?

Fuyunyan: If only I know what to do...

Whisper: Which world could they mean? Ours?

Komajiro look at the Monitor

Komajiro: Look!

They look at the Monitor

Fuyunyan: (Gasp) Was that?

At the Monitor

Damemon: Looks like we're okay. But what was that?

Shoutmon: I don't know.

They saw a Black Coated Person behind them

?: This world has been connected.

Shoutmon: What? It's you!

?:... Now stand tied. There's a road for the taking... if you end our World's aching.

Gumdramon: What does that mean? Is that a question or something? So, what will I supposed to do with that?

?: To make this place whole, the Crest's the place.

Gumdramon: The Crest... the place?

He went to the Portal

Shoutmon: Wait!

Then they saw a crest of Friendship at the Brown Door

Gumdramon: What the? What is that?

Fuyunyan: (Voice) Digimons, what did you saw?

Shoutmon: There's something's strange here, Fuyunyan. The guy in black left behind that... um... well, That looks like a Crest.

Fuyunyan: (Voice) Did he say something to you?

Gumdramon: Well. He said, "To make this place whole, the Crest's the Place. I think he meant this.

Fuyunyan: The Crest's the place... I got it. Gumdramon, try using your power. You might get that crest on those to ring on your wrist and it might be able to trigger something with it.

Gumdramon: Okay!

He use his power to the Crest and he got it

They open their eye and saw the Digital World collapsing

Shoutmon: What the!? What happen here!?

Fuyunyan (Voice) Digimon, are you alright?

Gumdramon: We're okay. But... what's happening to the Digital World?

Fuyunyan: (Voice) I don't know, but whatever it is that's causing the glitches must be there.

Damemon: If we have to get rid of it, will the Digital World be restored?

Fuyunyan: (Voice) I think so, but be careful. Whatever's in there is strong.

Shoutmon: Alright. We got this.

They saw a Darkside made out of Data, they're gonna run, but there's nowhere to run from it, so they have no choice but to fight it, they're fighting it and they defeated it. And everything has been sucked up, even for Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon, they're holding for their dear life and they lost their grip

All: (Scream)

Back at the Yo-kai World

They look at Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Signal and their gone

Komasan: Do you think they're okay?

Whisper: I hope so. And I'm tracking them down.

Then the alarm is Beeping

USApyon: What's happening?

Whisper: Another entry in the Yokai Pad.

He press the button and saw a New Entry

Komasan: "There are more hurts than the one you have just undone." I wonder what it means, Zura?

Jibanyan: Hey, look!

They saw a Video, and it shows Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon at the Collapsing Digital World, they saw a Brown Coated man behind them and he open a portal for them. And the Video has ended

Whisper: That's weird, I didn't have that kind of video, that can't be right. If the Data has repaired, we should be seeing the videos that were written inside my Yo-Kai Pad, was it? But what we just saw that never happened. Or, at least, I never wrote it down, whis?

USApyon: Your saying it's showing some video you don't know about, Dani?

Rocky: Hmm, I wonder what's happening inside the Yo-Kai Pad.

Then an alarm from Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon is here and they're in Traverse Town

Whisper: We found them!

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Data-Traverse Town and Data-Metroid

Hidabat saw Gumdramon unconscious, he Shake him and he wake up

Gumdramon: Huh?

He went to sleep then Hidabat Shake him harder

Gumdramon: Hey, stop it!

Then Hidabat Left

Gumdramon: Hey, wait!

He left the Alley and saw Traverse Town

Gumdramon: How did I...

Fuyunyan: (Voice) Gumdramon. Are you okay?

Gumdramon: I'm fine. Fuyunyan! Where was I? What happened to me now? And where is Shoutmon and Damemon?

Fuyunyan: You got separated around town. You've must have been taken someplace else. Tell me about what you see around you.

Gumdramon: I think I'm in the Town. Wait a minute! The Digital World! What happened back at the Digital World?

Fuyunyan: (Voice) All the blocks are gone. You did a good job, Gumdramon.

Gumdramon: Phew. I'm glad to hear that one. So, now I'm in the strange town... but why? Is this place full of glitches, right?

Fuyunyan: (Voice) I don't know, but I can be. Would you mind checking out and look around the town even find Shoutmon and Damemon.

Gumdramon: Sure. I'll find them and I'll find something that can help me.

Fuyunyan: (Narrating) Something strange was happening in that world too. Blazion, Blizzaria and Swelterria, decided to go investigate. You took off to find them, because you promised Omega you'd bring them back safe and sound.

Jibanyan: Wow, this brings back some memories.

Komasan: Oh, rigjt. I remember it, too, Zura.

USApyon: That's where we met them on our first adventure.

Whisper: And also Metal, Ray and Tikal, too. I wonder how those guys are doing?

Fuyunyan: Wow. So that's where you five became friends.

Komajiro: I have a question for you. When the Yo-Kai Pad got all digitised, we found the old entries, was it? So, does the mean the Hidabat that wake Gumdramon up is the Hidabat that's just made out of Data, Zura?

Fuyunyan: Why do you ask, Komajiro?

Komajiro: Well, I wondering if there are data version's of all of us inside there, too.

Fuyunyan: Hmm, you have a good question. Whisper, what do you think?

Whisper: I was going to say, but... I don't know. As you can see, the bugs are blocking our access to all of the data. It's quite possible that the entire data world has been fragmented, and that it's not a whole entity like we first thought. We just don't figured it out.

They look confused and Jibanyan got it

Jibanyan: Wait a minute! Is alright! Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon is the Hero!

Komasan: Of course. He's the one who can handle this!

Fuyunyan: Of course, I'm sure they will lead us to the answer.

Fuyunyan: (Narrating) When you found Shoutmon and Blazion, He had a fragment of light. You send Swelterria back to Omega's and then you found Damemon and Blizzaria. She had a light fragment, too. Then you found Swelterria, and one more light fragment. They created a symbol, but with a piece missing. After that you took Blizarria and heading to Omega's.

Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon even Swelterrier are walking in the 1st District and they saw a black coated person

Shoutmon: Swelterrier, run! Go to Omega's and wait!

He ran off

Gumdramon: I hope you happy for all the troubles you did!

Then the Black coated Person gave Shoutmon a Glowing Piece

Shoutmon: What's this?

Gumdramon: Wait a minute, is this another fragment?

They saw Black Coated Person gone

Damemon: What the? Where did he go?

Shoutmon: I think he's gone.

He bring a Glowing fragment and it created a Crest of Courage

Shoutmon: I knew it. This is exactly like the same Crest that Perosn left for us back at the Digital World.

Fuyunyan: (Voice) Digimon, can you hear me?

Gumdramon: Fuyunyan. We found another Crest like the one from the Digital World. If this works the same way as the one before, all we have to do is defeat whatever enemy is inside this Crest?

Fuyunyan: (Voice) Let me see if I understand... You're thinking this one might do the trick too? The source of the glitches for the world you're in might be inside that Crest?

Shoutmon: Of course! We'll crawl inside and give that thing piece of it's own medicine. When we finish, the town will be okay! Well, I have to try.

Fuyunyan: (Voice) Okay, but just promise me that you'll be fine. And this time, Shoutmon. It's your turn to do it.

Shoutmon: You can count on the Digimon King!

He aim his sword to the Crest and he got it

They defeated the heartless after the fight

Shoutmon: Did you see this? How do you like this?

Gumdramon: Um, your majesty.

They saw the Blocks again

Damemon: How come the Blocks still here? Am we missing something?

Fuyunyan: (Voice) That's Heartless power must be lingering. But don't worry. All you have to do is to use YOUR power, Shoutmon, and that'll end the glitches here once and for all!

Shoutmon: Use my Power?

Fuyunyan: (Voice) That's right. You've got a power that's yours alone. Use the Power of Warrior and get the Crest for good.

Shoutmon: Okay! Here I go!

He aim his Sword to the Crest and he got it, and they saw all the Blocks gone

Fuyunyan: Thank you, Digimon! Because of you, this world's mystery is solved.

Shoutmon: Right!

Gumdramon: But... what about that three person in the black hood? I mean, they could be the one's behind this whole mess.

Back at the Lookout

They saw Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Signal gone, And then the Alarm is Beeping again

Whisper: It's another Entry.

They look at the Journal and it has new Entry

Fuyunyan: Hm, it looks to me like a new message gets added every time a world inside the Yo-Kai Pad repaired.

USApyon: Of course! Just like before, Dani.

They saw a Video, and it shows Jibanyan, Komasan, Komajiro, USApyon, Whisper, Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon holding hands together, and Hidabat saw a Portal over there and he went there. Video has ended

Jibanyan: That's strange? We were there... Was Hidabat with us?

Whisper: Well, I don't know write anything like that in the Yo-Kai Pad.

Komasan: Hmm, do you think that maybe the Yo-Kai Pad is trying to tell us something?

And they saw a Heartless

Fuyunyan: (Gasp) Heartless!?

Whisper: Here in the Yo-kai World!? But why?

Fuyunyan is fighting

Fuyunyan: Looks like we have troubles around here.

They are going to leave, but the door is stuck

Fuyunyan: What the? It's locked!

Jibanyan: Hey!

USApyon: Open the door!

Komasan: Let us in!

Whisper: This is getting bad.

Fuyunyan: Well, you guys. I hate to tell you this, but we're trapped.

Jibanyan: We're what!? But there could be Heartless roaming around the city!

Then they heard an Alarm from the Monitor, and they look at the entry

Whisper: What is that?

Fuyunyan: "Undo the Hurt to unbar to way."

Komasan: It's was trying to say. It said we've already undone some of it, was it?

Fuyunyan: Well, then, we'll just have to keep going repairing the Yo-Kai Pad data as fast as we could.

They saw the World's Monitor

Whisper: Fuyunyan, I think Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon just might've reached the next world!

He press the button, and it shows them in the Ship

Jibanyan: But we have to do something about the City!

Fuyunyan: I am worried as you are, Jibanyan, but right now our best hope is fixing up the Yo-Kai Pad.

Jibanyan: Alright.

Shoutmon and his friends arrived in the ship

Shoutmon: Wow, look at those blocks.

Gumdramon: There's many of them.

Fuyunyan: (Voice) Digimon, can you hear me?

Damemon: Of course. We can hear you. But where'd the town go? We were just there a second ago.

Fuyunyan: (Voice) I wish I know, Damemon. But I can't figure out what's happening. It's all a really big mystery. The only thing I can think of is that maybe when you defeated the enemy in the Crest, you were sent someplace else. I look at the Message that way, "Undo the Hurt to unbar the way." That might mean that mending the hurt in one world is the key to opening up a road to the next world.

Shoutmon: I don't know much about what's happening. What I do know is that, after we defeat the enemy, we ended up right here. And from the looks of this place, this world could probably use some help.

Fuyunyan: (Voice) I think you're right, Shoutmon. And if this world's like the others, in order to fix it you'll have to find the Crest, and defeat whatever enemy is hiding inside.

Gumdramon: But if we do that, then I'm just gonna... get send off into the unknown again, won't we? Whatever, we're fine with that. Sure, we'll help in any way we can! We'll go and track down whatever it is that you need me to take care of.

Fuyunyan: (Voice) That's great, Gumdramon! Thank!

Then they saw Samus surrounded by Heartless

Shoutmon: What the?

Gumdramon: We have to help her!

Samus: Someone help me! I can't fight them much longer!

Damemon: The Heartless! You better run! We got this!

She ran off, and they defeated all the Heartless

Samus; Wow! Thank you, for saving us.

Damemon: Are you alright?

Samus: I'm fine. And thank you, um... have we met before?

Shoutmon: What, us? I'm Shoutmon. This is Gumdramon and Damemon And you.

Samus: I'm...

Damemon: What's wrong?

Samus: I really don't know why, but I can't remember even my name.

U-MOS has appeared

U-MOS: Their minds is fading much like me.

Damemon; What are you saying? Did she have amnesia?

U-MOS: Not only for them, but everyone else is as well. Things have become quite weird, can't you tell?

Gumdramon: So the Bugs have caused everybody to have weird problem with her memory? If that's true, we better find the Crest quickly and make this world okay.

Samus: I think I... If you're looking for a Crest, I believe I saw one somewhere.

Shoutmon: What? Where is it?

Samus: Well, I just can't remember.

U-MOS: What could she remember when her memory's dismembered? Perhaps an inkling could help get their thinking?

They saw a Glowing data over there

Damemon: What is an Inking!

Shoutmon: Don't know.

U-MOS: An linking is for you to figure out. If you find on, this will be forgotten. Or is it that is I'll be remembered?

He left

Gumdramon: Wait! Don't go. I'll be back in a minute.

He left to get the Inking

Gumdramon Could that be an Inking? "Samus." I wonder if that's her name.

Samus: What was my name? Oh, if I could only...

Gumdramon: Maybe it's... Samus.

He show her an Inkling. And it went to Samus

Samus: Yes, that's right! That's right! My name is Samus!

Shoutmon: Alright! That's great! Your memory is back! So that crest, do you have any idea where you might have seen it?

Samus: Well, let me think for a moment. If I recall correctly if it had a sort of Glowing.

Damemon: Of course! Do you know where it is?

Samus: Not quite. I'm afraid I'm still ever so mindless.

U-MOS: The mindless that's bogging could be unclogging with just a little prince of Memory jogging.

Gumdramon: Alright... So if we keep on giving her inkling, they'll eventually remember where she saw the crest. But where could we find more Inking?

U-MOS: Perhaps, you could look around and find them. One will never knows...

Damemon Alright, Samus. We'll be back with more stuff to help you remember. Just stay right here.

Samus: Alright.

Then They saw a Black Coated man

? 2: That's right. Sort it out and end the hurt. Our world still aches... and your next road still awaits.

Gumdramon: Can you tell what you want!?

He disappeared

Whisper: They're inklings?

Fuyunyan: Does that word ring some kinda fell for you, Whisper?

Whisper: In the Reports, do you happen to remember what it was that they called Taiga, Keisuke and Takumi?

Fuyunyan: The Hacker's who changes Digimon's memories?

USApyon: (Gasp) That's right.

He bring his Yo-Kai Pad

Whisper: Hey is that your Yo-Kai Pad, USApyon?

USApyon: All the strange occurances taking place in these worlds, are about Whisper's Yokai Pad, in which "Thank Taiga, Takumi and Keisuke" was written. But as far as I can tell, the second one seems to be okay, Dani.

Fuyunyan: Are you saying they may have something to do with it?

Whisper: Well, isn't be sure about this, but I have a feeling that they may be what's going on

Fuyunyan: Hmm. I guess we better wait and see what happens.

Damemon: Samus. We're back.

Samus: I know you're here to help me remember what we've forgotten.

Shoutmon: Of course.

They give her the inklings and she finally remembered

Samus: I have finally remembered! Let's see, I was riding with my ship across the Galaxy, and then I have another mission. I went off to find Mother Brain. And then The Pirates are after me, U-MOS said to leave this ship, he's wants me to go the that floor I been... That's right! Mother brain's Lair is where I saw the Crest!

Gumdramon: Alright! You remember everything, haven you?

Samus: Yep, and it's all because of you. Thank you. Damemon, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, would you like to show me the way to Mother Brain?

Shoutmon: Sure. Let's go!

They went off and a Black Coated Person is behind them

? 1: The Truth lies through the Crest. And with it, true memories.

He disappeared

Mother Brain: Well, Well, Well... if it isn't Samus and her new friends.

They saw Mother Brain up there

Samus: Listen, Mother Brain. we are here to look for something.

They look around

Mothe Brain: Oh really? All of the ways here are my ways! Only I decided who get to look around or asquare.

Samus: Mother Brain, look. We're just in quite a hurry for this.

Mother Brain: Not really. This time! I want you all to stand the trial at once!

All: What?

They went to stand the Trail

Samus: Mother Brain, look! We didn't do anything wrong!

Mother Brain: Do I believe that nonsense! More proof that you're the Thief who made off with my memory!

Shoutmon: It wasn't her fault, it was the Bugs, who did it!

Mother Brain: So are you saying you did it? You and and those insects!

Samus: Mother Brain, there's no evidence like that!

Mother Brain: There is now! I say you are guilty! That the verdict, get them!

Samus: What's should we do?

Damemon: Samus, you found the Crest? Where is it?

Samus: Up there! Inside the Cage!

They saw a Crest of Knowledge

Damemon: Great! Thanks!

He, Gumdramon and Damemon ran off

Samus: Guys, where are you going?

Damemon: We have to try and find a way to get to that Crest. You should escape while you can!

Samus: But what about...

Shoutmon: We'll be fine, you better run!

Samus: Alright, but don't let them catch you!

They ran off

Mother Brain: Don't let that them get away! After them!

They finally got the Cage Down, so Damemon use his Shields to the Crest and he got it

Fuyunyan That's great! Looks like Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon has got that world repaired.

Whisper: It's happened just like we thought! Almost line's shown in up in my Yo-Kai Pad "There are more hurts than the one you have just undone."

Jibanyan: Oh boy.

Komasan: Hmm, that must be the door's still locked.

Fuyunyan: "Undo the Hurt to unbar the way." I think there are other worlds in the Yo-Kai Pad that are still gonna need our helps.

Whisper: I wonder how they are doing. Fuyunyan, do you think he's opened up a path to another world?

The monitor show a them and the Black Coated man

Whisper: (Gasp) Look at that! It's him!

At the Monitor

Damemon: We have you now! Okay! Are you the one who has been causing the Glitches?

? 2: This world has been connected. Memory and reality now stand tied. It's time for you to learn the Truth.

He went to the Portal

Shoutmon: Hey, hold on!

Fuyunyan: (Voice) Digimon! You better go after him! I think he know something.

Shoutmon: Sure! We're on it!

They went to the Portal

Back at the Yo-kai World

Whisper: How can we know who it was?

Jibanyan: Maybe he's from the Organization 15 Digimon, nyan?

USApyon: But we Defeated, already, Dani.

Fuyunyan: Don't worry, They'll will catch him. Then we'll know who it was?

They heard a noise coming from the Elevator

Jibanyan: Who's that?

Whisper: Do you think it was Robonyan F-Type and Hidabat

But it was Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon

Fuyunyan: What the!? You're here!?

Shoutmon: That voice... Fuyunyan? Is that you?

Gumdramon: We were just... following that guy, and..

Then the Monitor is Showing Something

Whisper: Fuyunyan! Look at the Monitor!

It show a Monitor of them, Then three Black Coated Person has appeared from the Data

All: (Gasp)

And the Data has changed the three Black Coated Person and it was Dracmon, Opossummon and Psychemon

All: Dracmon, Psychemon, Opossummon?

Dracmon: Actually, no. Much like Gumdramon and his friends there, we're just zeroes and ones that look like someone you know?

They look confused

Psychemon: Memories used to fill Whisper's Yo-Kai Pad but when they were pulled apart and then stitched back together, Bugs appeared. It was these bugs that kept the book from being completely restored. Of all the possible vessel to protect the data, we were chosen from the journal's pages. The full set of memories was transferred inside of us to shield them from corruption.

They still look confused

Opossummon: So, for that... what we really were are Whisper's Yo-Kai Pad-.

Whisper: You're my Yo-Kai Pad?

Dracmon: Yes.

He press the Button and the Monitor show the Entry

Psychemon: Our friend from another Datascape, took the liberty of importing all of you to help solve the mystery of this entry.

Jibanyan: "Important" what does that mean, nyan?

Psychemon: You all don't know anything?

They nodded

Psychemon: I'll tell you why.

Minutes later

All: (Gasp)

Fuyunyan: Datascape? We're inside the Yo-Kai Pad?

Psychemon: Of course.

He type the Keyboardord and then

Hidabat: (Voice) Fuyunyan! Fuyunyan!

Robonyan F-Type: (Voice) If you can hear us! Please, say the word!

Fuyunyan: Hidabat? Robonyan F-Type?

At the Real World

Fuyunyan: (Voice) Hidabat? Robonyan F-Type

Hidabat: We finally got thoruth!

Robonyan F-Type: The room was empty when we can back, and we were searching the dste for you ever since.

At the Monitor

Whisper: But if Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon was here with us. And Hidabat and Robonyan F-Type were therr looking for us outside, then that means...

Fuyunyan: It means we are in the Datascape, just like Psychemon said. Psychemon, Dracmon, Opossummon, is there anyway for us to go back to the real world?

Then the Alarm has showed up

Hidabat: (Voice) Oh No!

Robonyan F-Type: (Voice) Someone's trying to break into the date from the outside!

Psychemon: Oh no! A hacker!

He's is typing the Keyboard quickly

Psychemon: If that's true, that means, you can't get out of here.

Robonyan F-Type: You have to leave befor-

Then they didn't Heard them anymore

Fuyunyan: Robonyan F-Type? Hidabat?

Dracmon: Oh no. The link to the real world has been cut now.

Jibanyan: This is not good. But what about a good news?

Opossummon: If we can repair that link, a new pathway should open.

All: (Cheered)

Psychemon: But for that, if these bugs weren't around.

All: (Sigh)

Shoutmon: I don't know what happen, but... you're saying you can't get back home? Don't worry. Then Me, Gumdramon and Damemon go smash those bugs for you.

Jibanyan: You can!?

Whisper: That's great!

Gumdramon: Wow, you are amazing!

Shoutmon: Of course, that what Friends are for. Okay, we'll be back soon.

They left the Room

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Data-Pokémon Coliseum and Data-Hyrule

Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon is in the Pokemon Tournament

Dracmon; (Voice) Boys, how do stuff look over there?

Gumdramon: That's voice... Dracmon? I don't know, there's not much going on here.

Dracmon: (Voice) Don't be so sure. One of the bugs interfering with the link is definitely in the Pokemon Tournament. All you need to do, is that you're gonna have to find the Crest where is resides. Then, if my finding are right, that'll take you to the world's core. If you can get rid of whatever's harming the codes the bugs will disappear, it's as easy as that.

Shoutmon: So it's just like those other worlds- the enemy is inside the crest. Okay! We can get rid of them! Once it's done, we'll find a way back outside for all of you.

Dracmon: Great. And don't get hurt.

Fuyunyan: (Narrating) Your search for that world's crest brought you to the lobby of the Pokemon Tournament where you all meet Professor Oak, Ash and Pikachu has gone off to investigate the cause of the bugs and hadn't returned. When you finally found him in the Tournament labyrinth. Ash told you that The Team Rocket was the one responsible for the whole mess in the Tournaments. Knowing you had to stop the Evil Giovanni, you, your friends and Ash headed further into the depths of the maze, ready to face whether Danger may lurk ahead.

Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, Ash and Pikachu are heading off and they saw Chaos

Choas: Are you Ash, Kid?

Ash: That's right.

Shoutmon: And who are you?

Choas: To you... a problem. Now show me that you've got a real reason to fight. Are you ready, Kids?

Gumdramon: We are now!

They are fighting him

Ash: Pikachu. Use Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

He electrocuted him and he has been defeated

Choas: So everything he said was true after all.

Ash: Can you tell me your name?

Choas: I'm Choas. I'm not a fan of you.

Damemon: Wait, what you see we ever do to you?

Choas slashed a Fire Ball and it was Giovanni with his Pokemon

Giovanni: Really? I missed thanks to you?

Choas: Giovanni, what have I told you? This is my fight not yours!

Giovanni: Really. This stopped being about your ages ago.

Choas: What's that?

Giovanni: You couldn't ever distract Ash and take Pikachu long enough for me to mangle his mistake. Help like that, I'll pass.

Shoutmon: Are you the one who messing around the Tournament.

Giovanni: (Laugh) I wish I was. But this time, you got the wrong person.

Ash: Then who did? Team Rocket?

Giovanni: Not even them. But this Maze has another keep now. But listen, I'm a fair person, no? I'll stay out of your way. I mean, why work when I can just sit back and watch you all wither away?

He's gonna left

Choas: Come back here.

Giovanni: So long, Boy. Go find a rock and kick it.

He left

Shoutmon: Nice guy, is he?

Choas: So he was using me for no reason?

He's gonna left

Ash: Hey, what a minute.

Chaos: I have to go on my own.

Gumdramon: What's up with him?

Ash: No idea. I'm think he's another victim of Giovanni's Plan who he was working with.

Shoutmon: That's doesn't mean that he's attitude is lame.

Ash: Whoa there, Dragon. So if it's not Giovanni or the Team Rocket, who could it be? Not sure I even where to start.

Damemon: We need to do something about it. Otherwise. We're never gonna leave this place.

Ash: Looks like it's back to the beginning, then. Come on, you can follow me.

Damemon: Sure.

They went off

Fuyunyan: (Narrating) As you, your friends and Ash ontinued through the labyrinth, you found Choas, surrounded by heartless. His heart was so full of despair that at first, he chose not to hear what you were saying. But soon, the four of you found a way to reach him and Chose decided to help out. Together, the five of you headed further into the maze.

They are fighting Giant Riochu and they defeated it

Choas: Finally, now I finally found my way back home.

Gumdramon: Looks like we will.

Then Giovanni has appeared

Giovanni: Hey, Kids. Think you might be forgetting someone? Like me.

Ash: Giovanni.

Giovanni: I find myself a real will all the right trappings wnd what do you do? You go and ruin it. You see, here's the thing about the maze: you're supposed to DIE in them. But I guess this is gonna take a more personal approach!

Gumdramon: I have something to say. Hey, Ash, i think I know now how you make it as a Pokemon Master.

Ash: Let's listen to that.

Choas: Sure, why not.

Shoutmon: Something like: if you yourself in toruble, make sure you're the one still standing at the end!

Giovanni: Do you think you can prove that theory!?

They are gonna fight and they defeated him

Giovanni: I'll give you this round, but not a match. What can I say! My Pokemon is invisible!

He disappeared

Damemon: You have to tell me! How'd you do that?

Ash: Hero Stuff. That's the thing.

Choas: Hero, hmm.

Ash: The Tournament might be safe now. Come on, we better go find Professor Oak. He's probably pretty worried about us.

Shoutmon: Sure.

Gathering data... Gathering data... Data Recovery... 10%

Back at the Yo-kai World

Gumdramon: (on Monitor) Fuyunyan! Did it worked?

Fuyunyan: Yes, it does. Great job, Digimon.

USApyon: Wait! This time, we didn't get the Video, Dani.

Dracmon: Yes. Those scenes- they originated inside Psychemon's Mind.

Jibanyan: What do you mean, nyan?

Psychemon: When you got rid of the bugs, you gave me deeper access to the memories associated with those world's. The things I saw must have found their way back through the link and shown up on your monitor.

Whisper: Now I get it. If those memories came from deep within the Yo-Kai Pad itself, then it's really no wonder they're unfamiliar. They don't belong to any of us!

Komasan: Wait, something is strange.

They saw someone on the Monitor

At the monitor

Damemon: Who are you?

And it was DemiDevimon

DemiDevimon: You feel so stupid are you.

Back at the Lookout

Fuyunyan: (Gasp) It's DemiDevimon!

Back at the Tournament

Fuyunyan: (Voice) How did you get here?

DemiDevimon: Same way that you did! Though I can take a little vacation from the outside world. Well, this world belong to me now. So leave it!

He went to the Portal and he got teleported

Back at the Yo-kai World

Chase: He must be up to Something.

Back at the Tournament

Fuyunyan: Digimon! Go after him!

All: Okay!

They went to the Portal to follow him

Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon is in Hyrule

Shoutmon: Where is that, Digimon?

Damemon: I think he's gone.

Gumdramon: If Bug's concerned about him, then that must mean he's up to no good. Why's it so quiet? I thought this place would be busier. It's like a Ghost Village. What happened here?

Shoutmon: No clue, but we have to find out.

Fuyunyan: (Narrating) Despite the bugs and the heartless, you met a friend, Link. You joined him to find Zelda. Working together, you saved her from Ganondolf. That's when you discovered Ganondolf's plan to take over the world and become ruler of Hyrule. Thanks to that jerk DemiDevimon, Ganondolf managed to get a replica of the ocarina. Using it to stop time, he kidnapped Zelda and disappeared. But, thankfully, the magic didn't affect you, Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon. Your power protected you from the time stopping spell. In order to stop Ganondolf and his evil plan, Link had gotten ahold of the real Ocarina. But their victory didn't last long. Those Witch named Koume and Kotake swooped in and stole it. The Chase was on!

Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon are chasing two witches who was Holding the Ocarina and they got them

Shoutmon: Where do you think you're going? Nowhere with that Ocarina?

Koume: Let us go, it's not our fault! Ganondorf made us do it! Blame him!

They let go of the Ocarina and it safe

Kotake: We don't want to be in this mess!

Gumdramon: You better not toying with our friends! I don't get this. Why did Link want to open this Ocarina for anyway?

Damemon: Unless maybe a friend of their, who was locked from Ganondorf.

He play it and a fairy came out

Navi: Finally, I'm free! And, you got troubles? Well, you've have come to the right- hey, wait a minute? You're not that Forest boy.

Shoutmon: I'm Shoutmon, this is Gumdramon and Damemon.

Gumdramon: "Forest Boy" was it "Link"? Link- he can't move because Ganondorf stopped time so he's kinda stuck. So, what are you?

Navi: I'm Navi. The Fairy. Just play the Ocarina and all your problems will be solve. Magic at your service, all day, tweety-four-seven and three-sixty-five. That's right. The time is all yours.

Gumdramon: Are you serious?! We have to play this Ocarina to go to times!?

Naiv Whoa, there. Got a few rules the limit of the Ocarina. It will cause the Space Time continuum. Can't expect other people to take care of every little things for you, was it?

She look their Face

Navi: Um... what's with the face?

Shoutmon Well. I play... for the song to restore everything what it was before!

Naci Great! All you have to do is to play it.

Shoutmon: Alright.

He play the Ocarina then all the blocks are gone

Navi: Check this out! What do you think of your new village!

Gumdramon: Alright! Thanks, Navi. So does that mean time unfroze for Link and everybody else, right?

Navi: Oh, there is a problem. Only the one who cast it can undo that kind of spell.

Gumdramon: What!? No fair!

Navi: Sorry, it's one of the iron-clad rules. No interpretation. The Ocarina will have to do exactly what you play.

Shoutmon: It's okay, it's my fault for this. I should have been a lot more careful when I play the Ocarina.

Navi: Don't! Don't! Don't say it! I didn't tell you all about the rules! The Ocarina won't play with no guidance. Okay, that's one's a freebie! And Wait- there's more! The Ocarina just happen to have a trace on a certain Villain that you've been looking for. What do you say? How about another chance?

Gumdramon: What else will I find him? And I do need some help. All right, Navi. I know what the Ocarina wants for my next song. I want it to take us to the Villains!

Navi: Alright! Play the song!

Gumdramon play it and they have been teleported

Back to the Yo-kai World

Komajiro: Wow, that Navi is so nice, Zura.

Jibanyan: I can't wait to see Link and Zelda again.

Fuyunyan: But where do you think... DemiDevimon decided to go to?

Whisper: That Digimon? I wonder how he get in there? He shouldn't even exist in the datascape, from everything I can tell, hmm.

Dracmon: It seem he must have found a way to infiltrate the world. I don't think I know how?

Whisper: We all know he didn't have access to this computer, so that must prove there's another way for somebody to get inside the datascape.

Fuyunyan: But Whisprr, the only Yo-Kai Pad are right here.

Jibanyan: Hold on. We just need to let Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon figure this out, nyan.

Fuyunyan: Okay, but I'm still getting worried about DemiDevimon. We all need to think of a plan, in case something happens.

They look at the Monitor show that Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon going to the Castle

Psychemon: My friend have just what we need. He know what the plan is.

Fuyunyan: (Narrating) With help from Navi, you avoided Ganondolf's traps and heading to the Ganondolf's lair where Zelda slept under a spell. You cornered the Ganondolf in the Chamber... But he had the upper hand; he still possessed the replica of the Ocarina. Making his final wish, Ganondolf transformed himself into a monster, Then, using his new powers, he disappeared inside the crest.

They saw Ganondorf as a Monster

Ganondorf: (Laugh) Oh, I see you are no Forest Boy. Not if you could elude my ingenious traps. I'm amaze. But your persistence, it has won you nothing. Have you not see that I am invisible? Nothing you can do can defeat me!

He use a fire breath

Gumdramon: There must some way to defeat him.

Shoutmon: But how?

Navi: (Voice) Navi is here. What do you need?

All: Navi!

Navi: He's not kidding about the invisible part. None of your attack can hurt him. But, now we need to seal him and like it or not, every monster will be gone to their fate.

They saw Koume and Kotake holding the Ocarina

Shoutmon: The Ocarina. Let's go get it!

They're gonna get it

Ganondorf: Stand still you patience creatures, it's over!

They're gonna reach it

Koume: (Gasp) Not you, again!

Ganondorf: It's time for you to be finish!

Kotake: We can't make much more of this!

They got the Ocarina and two witches are running away

Koume: Alright. Alright. We give up! Promise!

Kotake: We swear! We'll never do that again! We need a new life.

Koume: Tell me about it.

Ganondolf: Give me the Ocarina, Creatures! It belongs to me!

Navi: Hurry, Shoutmon! Play the Ocarina! You can trap Ganondorf inside it!

Shoutmon: Alright, Ganondorf! Time for you to face this!

He has been sucked into the Light

Ganondorf: No! No!

Then the Ocarina is gone

Shoutmon: Is that it? Is it over!

They saw DemiDevimon

DemiDevimon: No fair! He's gonna rule the Hyrule to turn everything into Darkness!

Damemon: We finally found you!

He has been teleported from the Data

Gumdramon: Wait! Where are you going?

Navi: Whoa, boys. Are you gonna leave now?

Shoutmon: Yes, we have too. It's time for us to go. I wish you to help Zelda home and give the Ocarina to Link.

Navi: Okay! And what will you play?

Damemon: I want my last song to go to Link. If he hadn't found the Ocarina we never would have met and become great to each other.

Shoutmon: On the top for that, I know here, he'll use it for you, for something good that's sure to make you happy.

Navi: Boys... You're the Greatest! Talk about a friend! I'll tell Link about how you feel today.

He left

Gumdramon: See ya, Navi! Thanks for your help for my guides. You're the best. Too.

Gathering data... Gathering data... Data Recovery... 30%

They left the Castle and saw DemiDevimon

Damemon: I think we found you, DemiDevimon! You're not getting away this time!

DemiDevimon: (Laugh) That is where you were wrong.

Shoutmon: What do you mean?

DemiDevimon: I think it's time for me to show you who's the real boss. Myotismon!

Myotismon has appeared

Damemon: Who are you?

Myotismon: Must you always be desperation, my dear Digimon? Do you think you want something for my power?

He blast them and they drop their weapon

Myotismon: Hmm, that is very Weird for you.

All: (Gasp)

Myotismon is using his magic and he destory The Rings, Shield and Sword and drain Their Power

Shoutmon: What the!?

Myotismon: (Laugh) So I see, that was a lie. And now that it's gone, this entire world be mine forever.

He Summon his Heartless

Myotismon: That's right, my Heartless. Drag all that you see into the Deepest Darkenss.

They are going to get them and then someone saved him, it was Fuyunyan, Dracmon, Opossummon and Psychemon

Psychemon: Are you okay?

Gumdramon: Dracmon!

Damemon: Opossummon!

Shoutmon: Psychemon! Fuyunyan!

Fuyunyan: Myotismon. What are you doing here in the Datascape?

Myotismon: "Data escape"? I think I should save those for him.

DemiDevimon: And It was my plan, of course.

Flashback has started

DemiDevimon: (Narrating) We caught up right away when you're up to Something. So, I decided to pay a little visit on Myotismon's Orders. What have I find?

He peek at the Door and saw Fuyunyan and the others watching the Monitor

Fuyunyan: What the? What is that Bright Light?

Then they have been teleported to the Datascape even DemiDevimon

DemiDevimon: And there is how I got sucked up into the data from the light.

At the Unknown Place

DemiDevimon: (Narrating) I have wake up by my lonesome in the Unknown Place.

He said up and he saw all pictures from the world's

DemiDevimon: Myotismon! I want you come here and look!

Myotismon has Appeared

Myotismon: What is it, now. DemiDevimon?

He look around this place

Myotismon: So what is this place?

DemiDevimon: I don't know where we, but I think we're gonna look around the place together. That could come in handy for taking all over the world's, right?

Myotismon: I think that should help us for this.

Flashback has ended

DemiDevimon: After that how you know. Me and Myotismon been looking around in here ever since. Lucky for us, this world connects right to that world of yours, Fuyunyan. Oh, yeah, I mean it used to. But that was before I took control of the only way back, making sure you will be here forever.

Gumdramon: So it was you! You're the one who cut the links!

Myotismon: Of what consequence is that now? Both worlds shall be mine soon. Then, when I have immersed this world into Darkness, I shall send my Heartless army back into your little castle under my control!

Fuyunyan: It will never happen!

Myotismon: The long slumber ends, and very, very soon, all the world's will be mine! Just one thing: my world's must be free of light, and you are far too bright for that. It is time for all of you to call under my command into a deep sleep.

Psychemon: Not quite! This is one world you won't have!

He, Dracmon and Opossummon gonna attack him

Myotismon: Not so fast!

Then they have been captured

All: (Gasp)

Fuyunyan: Psychemon! Dracmon! Opossummon!

They are struggling to be free

Myotismon: (Laugh) You don't know that they belongs to the darkness? That means they are destined to be consumed by it like the rest of us. This Digimon is under my command nno, I have great hope that they'll will prove to be more than useful.

He disappeared even Myotismon

DemiDevimon: Looks like you're out of the Game! And you guys are just a bunch of weak Heroes! (Laugh)

He has been teleported from the Data

Shoutmon: Psychemon

Damemon: Opossummon.

Gumdramon: Dracmon. They're gone...

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Data-Hollow Bastion

Whisper: I can't believe this! They just can't take them away!

Komasan: And one more thing, doesn't Psychemon and the other have all the Yo-Kai Pad data inside of them?

Komajiro: That's right! The datascape is going to be cast into Darkness!

Fuyunyan: So, Whisper... how many World's that has some bugs left?

He look at monitor

Whisper: Just... one. And that's a shame. We were so close to be done.

Gumdramon: Getting all the bugs would've meant finding a way back home for all of you.

Damemon: Everyone... We're so sorry. We're really mess up big time.

Fuyunyan: It's not your fault, Digimon's. Don't worry- I'll take care of everything, and I promise.

Whisper: What? You!? No way!

Fuyunyan: I know I can find another way to get rid of the guys and rescue Psychemon and his friends, too!

Shoutmon: Okay! Count us in!

They're summon their power, but nothing happens

Shoutmon: What the? Why my Sword and my power didn't come?

Gumdramon: And why am I feel so weak?

Fuyunyan: Oh, there is a problem, Digimon, but your power and your weapons was completely destroyed by Myotismon. And even he deleted all your powers.

Shoutmon: What!? That's impossible! Why?

Fuyunyan: You see, about that weapon and your power. This one was just an object and a data that we programmed into the datascape from the outside world. And there's nothing we can from here, but once we're all hack at the real castle, we might be able to rewrite the data and make a new one's. The problem is... Myotismon is blocking the path out of here. Until we can find a way back, you'll just have to do without one.

Damemon: But, what can we...?

Fuyunyan: Don't be sad. Now it's time for me to show you what I can do. You all, hold down the fort.

They left the Lookout

Minutes later

Jibanyan: (Sigh) I hope he's okay.

Komasan: Of course he was! After all. Fuyunyan is brave and strong.

Jibanyan: I guess, but he's going up against more than just the Heartless.

Whisper: He's gonna have to deal with whatever Myotismon and DemiDevimon are up to.

Komajiro: Hmm, And with the bugs... Maybe we should be getting worried for that.

USApyon: Well, Fuyunyan said to stay here. What do you think, Gumdramon? Gumdramon?

He's wasn't here even Shoutmon and Damemon

Zuma: That's strange? They were here a moment ago.

Komasan: Oh No, you don't think they went.

They all made it to Hollow Bastion

Shoutmon: Our Power are gone, but we can still gonna help. I know we can saved them.

Damemon: And look!

They saw DemiDevimon

All: DemiDevimon!

DemiDevimon: What the!? Who's there?

He saw them

DemiDevimon: Huh? I know you. You're those Digimon. Just what are you think your doing here?

Gumdramon: Talk to us! Where's Psychemon and his Friends!?

DemiDevimon: (Laugh) If you want find your friend, you gonna have to catch me. See ya!

He ran off

Gumdramon: Get him!

They ran off to catch him

Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon are in the Hallway

Shoutmon: Come on! We know you're here somewhere!

Then Bugs just blocked him

Damemon: That's not good!

Gumdramon: The door is blocked!

DemiDevimon: (Laugh) Well, if it isn't the Digimon, coming in here when there ain't nothing you can do!

Damemon: I can simply get rid of that face of yours!

DemiDevimon: Oh really? You can touch me. Come on now! Heartless!

Then Heartless has appeared

DemiDevimon: Now you better play nice to them while I can my finish my puppet show. Have fun with your friend!

Shoutmon: Stop!

They surrounded by Heartless

Gumdramon: This would be nothing, if only I have our powers...

Shoutmon: No, we can do this ourselves!

Whisper:: Here comes so fire!

He, Komasan, Komajiro and Paw Patrol are fighting the Heartless and they defeated them

Shoutmon: Guys!

Whisper: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon. How come you came to this place? Fuyunyan told you to stay together in the castle. You cannot just run off in your own like that.

Shoutmon: I know... We understand. Sorry.

Komasan: Good. Now let's go, Zura.

Damemon: Alright.

He, Gumdramon and Shoutmon are gonna leave the Castle

All: (Laugh)

Komajiro: Where are you? You're heading the wrong way.

Damemon: What? We're not going back?

Komajiro: We thought we're gonna chase DemiDevimon. Come on. We better hurry and catch him, Zura!

Shoutmon: Chase after DemiDevimon? Are you sure?

Zuma: Of course, we are. It's like you always tell us: "When you're Friends, you do whatever you can to help each other."

Shoutmon: Guys... thank you!

They are going to chase DemiDevimon

Komasan: And by the way, have you seen USApyon and Jibanyan around here?

Gumdramon: What? They were here with you?

Komasan: We were looking for you together. We must have got seperated somewhere.

Gumdramon: Oh, boy. we have to go find them. Come on, let's go search them first.

They went off to find them

They found USApyon and Jibanyan

Shoutmon: Jibanyan!

Gumdramon: USApyon!

USApyon: Guys? Where were you!? I told you to stick together, not go alone, dani!

Whisper: You mean we have to stick together?

Shoutmon: But I thought YOU and Jibanyan were the one who went missing.

Jibanyan: This detail doesn't matter now! I was so worried about you guys, nyan!

Gumdramon: Guys, sorry. It's because our powers are gone that we all ended up here in this place.

Shoutmon: We have dragged you into this real mess.

Jibanyan: (Sigh) What do you mean? You don't have to apologize to us.

Damemon: Why?

Komajiro: You know, we kinda like getting dragged into your messes, Zura.

Shoutmon: Huh? How come?

USApyon: Because it's not fun watching from the other side of the screen. We wanted to have an Adventures with you.

Komasan: You don't need those Power, when you have us with you.

They looks happy

Gumdramon: Thanks, everyone.

They went off to find DemiDevimon

Gumdramon: Look you guys, I just want to say. "Thank you"

Komasan: Why are you saying that one for, Gumdramon?

DamemonD When we were with the five of you, I feel like I can do anything. It's kinda like. We have done this before. There's no memories of it, but it still feel like it happened.

USApyon: Then that means the eight of us are true friends just like you always have!

Komasan: It's kinda great to make the same friends twice, and a little excitement!

Jibanyan: But now, it's time for us to do our job.

Whisper: Yes. We still have to catch DemiDevimon and then figure out a way to find Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon.

Shoutmon: Okay!

They went off

They Found DemiDevimon

Shoutmon: We found you!

DemiDevimon: Couldn't get nothing done by yourself, so you went off with your friends. Well, too bad! Ain't got nothing to do with you!

He Summon his Heartless

DemiDevimon: Heartless!

They are fighting them

DemiDevimon: And here something for you.

He summon the Bugs

All: Shoutmon! Gumdramon! Damemon!

They saved him and they got caught from the bugs

Whisper: Oh no! We got trapped!

Jibanyan: We can't move!

Gumdramon: No! What will we do?!

Shoutmon: Get them out!

DemiDevimon: Why would you guys risk your lives for a data of them? Because they're made out of data not like the Real ones. You guys made them and their power! They're not even Real just like that Boy and that Rabbit that Myotismon's friends told me.

USApyon: Would you stop it! They were our friend no matter what!

DemiDevimon: Really? Some friends? Their nothing more than an empty shell. I know every Digimon have real heart, but except for them. They're not even Real.

Whisper: Not quite! We've all got their Heart right inside us!

DemiDevimon: That's Ridiculous.

Komasan: You'd see it if you paid attention.

Jibanyan: Why would they keep fighting for us- no matter how hard things got for them- if they didn't care about us!

Whisper: Me, Jibanyan, USApyon, Komasan and Komajiro, we're always gonna fight for them, too. That's because their in our hearts as mush as we're inside of his. Something else- and I can say this right now- they were our friend, and that makes him our power. Let's say it:

All: My friends were my power!

Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon: My friends were my power...

DemiDevimon: Okay, enough with this! You guys are done for. And I bet all that power can't protect you!

Then the Bugs is gonna crush them

Damemon: Don't do this! Let them go!

DemiDevimon: Nope.

All: No!

Then the Bugs has disappeared and Whisper, USApyon, Komasan, Komajiro and Jibanyan are free

Shoutmon: What happened?

Gumdramon: Is that...

Then their power of Warrior, Mystic and Guardian has appeared

Gumdramon: Our power?

DemiDevimon: What the! How can this be!? I saw Myotismon delete and destroyed them!

Fuyunyan: Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon. It looks like something inside of you has been changed somewhere.

It was Fuyunyan

Shoutmon: Fuyunyan! How did I do that? What was inside of us that changed?

Fuyunyan: I don't know, but I think a new part of you has been awakened. The power comes from the Digimon's strength of heart. Once, an old friend of me said to me. "A heart is so much more than any system." The power of Mystic, Warrior and guardian's we gave you before one we created- it was nothing but data. To tell you the truth, I never expected it to have the same kind of power as the Real one. That power was just a replica; it didn't have substance. That's why Myotismon could destroy it so easy. But, during your journey, you really made a connection with all of us. You've become more than the system, Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon. The power you found inside of you, isn't like anybody else's. And when you accessed that power, that's what brought your powers back. And, that's what I believe anyway. Only you have the power to do it.

Gumdramon: A power that's just ours...

Fuyunyan: Yes, I think that's correct. I've been searching all over, trying to find a way to fix the leftover bugs, but everything looks alright.

DemiDevimon: (Growl) So you have a new power that's not fair! Maybe it's time for me to leave now...

They surrounded him

Shoutmon: Give us Psychemon and his friends! Or fight us!

DemiDevimon: I think I had enough of this! I'm out of here!

Then an alarm is reacting all over the room

Damemon: What the? What's happening?

Gathering data... Gathering data... Data Recovering... 60%

DemiDevimon: (Laugh) See ya!

He has been teleported

Shoutmon: Great! He's gone!

Then they saw a Crest of Kindness

Fuyunyan: Look a Crest!

USApyon: Come on!

Shoutmon Hold on! Me, Gumdramon and Damemon have to do this on our own.

Komasan: What? Why?

Damemon: For right now, all of you helped me. That's the reason we made it this far. And, guys. It's our turn to do it. We have our powers again; We're going to help you find a way back.

Jibanyan: Is that the reason? Or do you want to make new power, Damemon?

Damemon: What? Well, maybe a little...

They laugh

Whisper: It's not like we will stop you, Whis.

Fuyunyan: And remember, you're not alone. When you got hit, it hit us too. Shoutmon, you, Gumdramon and Damemon are always a part of our team.

Gumdramon: Okay! We'll come back safe and sound. I promise you.

Damemon use his Power to the Crest and he got it

They found DemiDevimon

Shoutmon: Hey, there! Losing your way out?

DemiDevimon: (Sigh) You don't know how to quit?

Gumdramon: Not quite. And you're coming with us.

DemiDevimon: Really? I'm done with you ruining all my plans! Be ready. Because I got a brand new plan for this.

They are fighting him and they defeated him

DemiDevimon: I hate you...

Damemon: Are you tired now?

DemiDevimon: Nope. I still got something for you to have. And you better come out now!

It was Dracmon, Opossummon and Psychemon in their Dark Suit

Shoutmon: Psychemon!

Gumdramon: Dracmon!

Damemon: Opossummon!

Dracmon: Guys! Leave us alone!

They are struggling

Gumdramon: Guys! What happen to them?

DemiDevimon: I tell you why? I went and took the data of taking away his data. Data like this sure come in handy. All I have to do is to put all the bugs inside your data friends. Now, let's see what this guy can do. I want to fight him!

Psychemon: We... can't.

DemiDevimon: (Sigh) I think I can put some more.

He put all the bugs inside of them

All: No!

DemiDevimon: That should do it! I'm out of here! Bye!

He left and they look Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon

Damemon: Guys? Are you okay?

Fuyunyan: I heard a loud noise. Digimon, what's wrong?

Shoutmon: Fuyunyan! It's Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon. The bugs is in them!

Fuyuynan: Oh No! Guys! Can you hear me! Guys!

Then they are fighting Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon

Shoutmon: Guys! Come on... Why can't you hear what we're saying to you!

They are struggled

Dracmon: You have to finish us!

Gumdramon: What?

They are fighting them and Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon has been Defeated

Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon has been teleported Back and saw Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon bodies covered in Bugs

Gumdramon: Oh No...

Shoutmon: That can't be.

Then Gumdramon's hands is Glowing and it show Crest of Hope, Then they heard their Friends has arrived

Damemon: Are they... you think...

Fuyunyan: Let's see, if the bugs have taken over them... then that means... (Gasp) That means, they cannot wake up! Unless we get rid of the bugs first.

Shoutmon: Psychemon.

Gumdramon: Dracmon.

Damemon: Opossummon. So if we debugged them, they will come back to us? (Sigh) everyone, we need to go inside them.

Jibanyan: What! What about you?!

Komasan: We don't know if it's ever safe inside them?

Gumdramon: We know is Hard, but if a friends needs mus to be there, we'll be there to help.

They look happy

Whisper: Well, that's Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon for you.

Jibanyan: Still can't talk you out of that, wasn't?

Komajiro: Ha ha ha! But we'll do everything we can to help you out!

Shoutmon: Thanks, you guys.

He, Gumdramon and Damemon from that crest

Fuyunyan: Digimon, don't you forget- you're not going on there alone. You're Friends'll be right there fighting alongside you in spirit, no matter where you are.

Now they went to Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon bodies

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Inside the Digimon's Datascape

They are now inside Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon's Datascape

Shoutmon: Wow, this place is empty here.

Gumdramon: Are we in...

Damemon: Yes, we are the inside of their Datascape?

Then Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon appeared from the Data

Shoutmon: Guys! Are you okay?

Dracmon: No worries, we're fine. And you cannot be here. We can fight the bugs off for a little longer... but they're spreading and in just a bit of time, they'll take over all our data. And they can't stop there.

Psychemon: They are going to dominate the entirety of the Datascape, and that includes you three too. You won't be able to last long. Have this one, and escape while you still can.

He gave Shoutmon a Data Orb

Shoutmon: What is this?

Opossummon: It's data that isn't supposed to be inside Whisper's Yo-Kai Pad. Someone added it after the fact.

Gumdramon: If someone... Was this the same person who filled you with the Yo-Kai Pad's data?

Psychemon: Not really. It's up to you now to find out. You've got to figured out who it is. Because of you, all the bugs outside are gone now. If you could solve the mystery of this extra data, then the journal will be completely restored. It'll also give the others a way back home.

Shoutmon: Hold on. What about you and your friends?

Dracmon: We'll have to dive into the Darkness, and take the bugs with us so they'll be gone. They will never see the light again. This will be all over. Now leave. While we can still control it. We won't be able to hold them off much longer.

Psychemon: Hurry, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon. If you leave now, you can make it out. We don't want to get you hurt. You have to leave.

Shoutmon: Psychemon... We know. There's still just enough time.

Psychemon: Yes.

Gumdramon: Great! Since there's escape time that means there's enough time to save you from the bugs and help you.

Dracmon: Huh? That's not what he meant.

Gumdramon: Really, Dracmon? This is me here. You don't really think we have to give up and leave you for this.

Psychemon: (Sigh) I think I remember. Once you get an idea in your Memory...

Shoutmon: Yeah! Now tell me how can I help you?

Psychemon open a door

Psychemon: Look at this door? It should lead deeper into my data. Inside, you'll find a vast world created from our memories. Once you've got rid of the bugs in one world, another world should be open before you. Bugs are everywhere now, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon. Be safe.

Shoutmon: We will! Come on!

He, Gumdramon and Damemon went to the Door

They are fighting the Bugs in the Island Zone, after that Psychemon appeared

Shoutmon: Psychemon!

Psychemon: Thanks to you, Guys. I can access this world, now that you've weakened the bugs here.

They look at Sea

Psychemon: It's been a while.

Gumdramon: It was. Hey Psychemon, do you remember when you left me that Crest here before.

Psychemon: Yes. You needed a chance to prove yourself with the power of Warrior. Mystic and Guardian's. You also needs to learn how everything works in the Datascape.

Damemon: We didn't know we'd have to face such a giant monster. Did you know what was inside?

Psychemon: No. I didn't have some time to show you the ropes. Inside the Yo-Kai Pad, the Heartless has already shattered the sales between worlds, and then more and more things were breaking down. The bugs is attacking the wall between the Datascape and the real world. I had to weight all the options. I decided to use the damage's to my advantage and call Bugs and the others here to help out. I know I made everybody in danger, but I have no choice.

Shoutmon: Fuyunyan said there was a Mysterious message added to the Yo-Kai Pad, is it? After all of this, we haven't figured it out?

Psychemon: Maybe dragging everybody into this was lame.

Damemon: As long as our friends get back safely, it'll be okay?

Psychemon: Let's go.

They left the Digital World

They are in the Datascape, and Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon went to the Next Door, they're in Traverse Town fighting them and they defeated them

Dracmon: Great job, you guys.

Gumdramon: Dracmon!

Dracmon: I appreciated. Last time I was here, it was to keep some Yokai safe from danger.

Shoutmon: You're talking about, Swelterrier, Blazion and Blizzaria.

Dracmon: Yes. They were targets because they had pieces of the Crest. I know somebody that can look out for them, so I decided to do this.

Damemon: But Damemon, why didn't you let me know what was going on when we met?

Dracmon: Okay, I'm sorry. You still needed to be brave a little bit more of your own. You have a rough life, and if you couldn't do it, then... Well, my guess would be my option to handle it on my own.

Damemon: Dracmon... You know? You gotta stop doing everything by your own. "I just LIKE to dragged into your messes." Whisper and the Others said that. Friends wants to help out whenever they can.

Dracmon: Guys...

Gumdramon: Just forget it "on my own" stuff.

Dracmon: Yeah, you're right.

Shoutmon: And cut it out of the Apologizing. Come on! We've got lot of things to do!

They have been teleported

They are back at the Datascape, Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon went to another door and Fighting Bugs in the Ship, and then Opossummon appeared

Opossummon: Guys... I have to say... I'm sorry.

Damemon: Look, you have to stop saying for that.

Opossummon: Can you blame me, Dracmon and Psychemon for this? I could never have let the bugs in like that. Every time it's us against an outside force. I always seem to give in.

Damemon: Look, Opossummon. Question: How many World's have we been now? Because it's not too long ago, the answer to that question would've been only "one". But now we've been of all kind of places on tons of Adventures.

Shoutmon: And instead of just sitting around and framing about what's out there, we only have to remember. It's that easy! We've got the whole universe inside; there are worlds inside us.

Gumdramon: Try and let that come in. I don't know why, but that's cool!

Opossummon:... Good.

Damemon: But you know... no matter the World, no matter how far, you're always the same. And you're right. There may be outside forces trying to pull you in, but we know you're not going to lose. Everything you touch make you stronger. It always has.

They made her cheered up

Opossummon: Damemon...

Damemon: There! Sound good, was it? Yours not the only one who's grown through all this!

Opossummon: Hm. You know, you're still kind of a funny Digimon?

Damemon: What? No good! Don't you ever think I'm not gonna remember that when I'm better then you!

Opossummon: (Laugh) I'm looking forward to the day THAT happens. (Laugh) Oh... Hey, Guys.

Shoutmon: Yes?

Opossummon: Never mind that. I'll tell you when it's all over.

Damemon: Alright, we'll see you there.

They got teleported

They are back in the Datascape and Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon went to another Door and fighting the Bugs in Hyrule, and then Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon Appeared

Psychemon: You remember this? It was right around here that we came to save you.

Shoutmon: Yeah, the one where Myotismon ambush us. And I thought we were goner!

Dracmon: I have a bad feeling about this, and Fuyunyan and the Others knew something was up.

Damemon: We're so relieved that you came when you did. That's when we lost our Power. You know? Things will work out!

Opossummon: How is that?

Gumdramon: No matter what you lose, you can always get it back. So that means YOU can definitely get yourself back!

Psychemon: Oh really? I kind of envy you. You've got a simple world.

Shoutmon: Was that? A nice thing?

Psychemon: I envy whatever makes you think it can be.

Shoutmon: Wow, thanks a lot.

Dracmon: (Laugh) Come on, let's go back!

They have been teleported

Gumdramon: Wait for us!

They have been teleported away

They have return to the Datascape and then a Last Door has appeared

Psychemon: Enough hurts been undone for you to access the memories reaches of our data. And remember, in there lies the source of all sources. We don't know the bugs true origin... or why it's even here.

Gumdramon: So if we take it out, we'll solve the last of the Datascape problems.

Dracmon: Yes. Everything should be like it was before.

Damemon: Thanks you for everything. I feel like after going through all your memories, now, the journey's made me that much stronger.

Opossummon: You can't have to thank us.

Shoutmon: Of course we do. There is no way we would've made of this far without your help, you guys. And, you were even there when we wake up. Remember when we first got the power of Mystic, Warrior and guardian's? You were there from the start?

Psychemon: What are you talking about? The first time I saw you was in the Digital World.

Dracmon: I first saw you at the Town.

Opposummon: And I first saw you in on the Ship.

Shoutmon: What? But, I was so sure we saw you there in your black coats.

Gumdramon: Hmm, I guess it was someone else, but who?

Dracmon: You all need to focus. Are you ready for this fight? I think Me, Psychemon and Opossummon have to stay out here, but we will leave you with this. No matter what's in there now, don't hold back.

Damemon: Huh? Oh, right.

They went to the Last Door and they sawsaw Psyche, Dracmon and Opossummon in their Dark Suit

Shoutmon: Guys! How can you-!?

Gumdramon: No. It's not them, Shoutmon. They can't be Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon.

Damemon: The bugs must have absorbed their power and taken this form. Now I see why they felt they have to warn us about you.

Shoutmon: Alright! Here we go!

They are fighting them and they defeated them

Gumdramon: That can cleared all the bugs inside them. It's time to head back.

Gathering Data... Gathering Data... Data Recovery... 90%

They have return to the Datascape

Psychemon: Great going, Boys.

Shoutmon: Psychemon.

Dracmon: Did that bug try to use our power for itself?

Damemon: Yeah, but how come you know?

Opossummon: A feeling. I thought it might try to exploits the darkness that's been lurking inside of me. We've been envious of what you have. Always surrounded by Friends who trust you completely

Damemon: You stop that. First of all, we trust you. Second of all, my friends are your friends, too. Ask.

Fuyunyan: (Voice) Of course we're your friends, Digimon! Say, Shoutmon, are you guys okay in there?

Jibanyan: (Voice) Take out some bugs for me, can you, nyan?

Whisper: (Voice) Yes, and just give a word if you need help! We'll be here, whis!

That make him, Dracmon and Opossummon happy

Psychemon: Our Friends.. Hmph... I guess you're right, Damemon.

Shoutmon: Come on, you guys. Everybody's waking for us.

Then something is Shaking from the Datascape

Gumdramon: Huh!? What's happen!?

Dracmon: Oh No! Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, you have to hurry! You've got to escape! Somebody's trying to close the road back to the outside world. Go now, or you'll be in there forever!

Gumdramon: All right!

He open the Portal

Dracmon: That should get you out of there. Guys, thanks again! We'll see you at the other side.

Damemon: Okay.

They went to the Portal to escape

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Fight and Data-Digital Castle Oblivion

Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon has return to Hollow Bastion

Whisper: Digimon! You're here! And you're alright!

Jibanyan: Guys! You made it back!

Fuyunyan: Welcome back, Digimon. I see you're alright.

Shoutmon: Fuyunyan It's great to be here. You guys, Listen. You'd never believe the thing I saw!

Fuyunyan: Well, we alright saw it. You got rid of the last of the bugs from the Datascape. We really own you one.

Gumdramon: Yeah. Happy to help you. Hey, where's Dracmon and the others? Are they alright.

Psychemon: We're over here. I'm sorry to put you through on that.

They saw them look better after they removed the bugs on them

Shoutmon: Psychemon

Gumdramon: Dracmon.

Damemon: Opossummon.

Dracmon: I think we managed to keep that promise. I wish we had some time to sit around and catch up. But these need to go home.

Psychemon open a portal

Psychemon: As a promised, that's your road home to the real world where everyone's waiting for you.

Fuyunyan: This is it. Time for us to go home. And time to say bye to the Datascape.

Whisper It's not fun that I get to explore my Yo-Kai Pad world. Now that the moment's here. I am so sad we have to go.

Damemon: Well, you can come back anytime you want.

Fuyunyan: Of course, that's great!

USApyon: Yeah. We can bring everybody here with us, Dani.

Psychemon: Um... there is a problem... I have something important I haven't said to you. It's just... Never mind. It can wait until you've made it back.

Fuyunyan: Thank you, Psychemon, Dracmon, Opossummon. See ya! You six take care, alright?

Damemon: We will.

They went to the Portal back home

They have return to the real Yo-kai World

Fuyunyan: Have we...

Hidabat: You're back!

Robonyan F-Type: Welcome Home!

Komasan: Hidabat and Robonyan F-Type are here, so I think that means...

Whisper: We're really here!

USApyon: It is! We're finally home! Our home in the real world!

They are Cheering

Komasan: Alright! We did it!

Psychemon: (Voice) Can you guys, hear us? I'm glad you're back home.

Fuyunyan: Loud and clear, doo! We're here because of you. Thank you.

Back at Data-Digital Hollow Bastion

Psychemon: Well, I guess we were done now.

Jibanyan: Huh? What do you mean, nyan?

Dracmon: It's all over now That we figured out how to get rid of the bugs. The Yo-Kai Pad will go back to the way it was. Right, Whisper?

Whisper: Of course. It should return to how it was, when I first write everything down. Without those Bugs, the Yo-Kai Pad entries should appear back in their original state.

Back at Hollow Bastion

Opossummon: Yeah. The entries will reappear as they were before. And then all the files.. will be rest. That means, the whole adventure we all shared... It will swept from our memories like it never happened.

Back at the Yo-kai World

Whisper: Do you mean... you're gonna forget about the time we were together? Even all the things that we're talking about right now?

Psychemon (Voice) We are nothing but Data in the Datascape. That's just the way it goes.

Komajiro: No way

They look sad

Shoutmon: (Voice) Fuyunyan, can you hear me?

Back at Data-Digital Hollow Hollow Bastion

Fuyunyan: (Voice) Shoutmon?

Shoutmon: Psychemon explained everything, I know it's not what we all would want, but guys, if that's the way everything's meant to be then..

Back at the Yokai World

Komasan: It makes me sad.

Komajiro: You went through so much. You really helped us in the Datascape. Taking all of that away is such a...

Back at Data-Digital Hollow Bastion

Gumdramon: Thank you. But you know, we're fine with it. Besides, you won't be able to get rid of us that easy. Me and my friends, we will never go anywhere.

Shoutmon: We might lose some memories, but that doesn't matter when we've still got you guys. Our adventures will never be found in the Yokai Pad, but you'll always find us in your hearts. No matter what gonna happen, we'll be right here.

Damemon: As long as you remember us, and everything that we've been through together... Well then, who knows?

Back at the Yo-kai World

USApyon: Shoutmon. Gumdramon, Damemon...

Damemon: (Voice) Well, we should sign off. I guess it's good bye for now. Give the "us" out there our best, alright?

Then the Alarm is Beeping on the Monitor

All: (Gasp)

Whisper: What the!

Data Recovery... 100% Data assembly complete. Glitch found in darkness. Awakening dark glitch. Delete Datascape YES/NO? Y- Ye- Yes

Then everything is Shaking in Data-Digital Hollow Bastion

Dracmon: What is that? It's so powerful that I know! Can that be a bug?

Komasan: (Voice) What!? I though we got rid of them?

Opossummon: I thought we did! I think that we were wrong.

Back at the Yo-kai World

Whisper: Oh no! What should we do?

Opossummon: (Voice) This Message said it was going to delete the Datascape! We can't let something that powerful get loose. The Yo-Kai Pad data has to be locked!

Fuyunyan: But, then we're gonna a lose you all, AND what was in the Yo-Kai Pad! We'll lose them all!

Whisper: I don't think it was. Myotismon and DemiDevimon is still inside the Datascape. We cannot delete them.

Fuyunyan: They might be made out of data. But we cannot let that happen to them.

Dracmon: (Voice) Do you mean, locking the data is not an Option? Both world are stake? What can we do?

Back at Data-Digital Hollow Bastion

Gumdramon: Oh no... Guys! Don't worry! We're coming!

He, Shoutmon and Damemon ran off

Psychemon: Guys! Hey? Stop? Are you crazy!?

Shoutmon: We don't wanna leave them out there! You heard any Fuyunyan said. We have to find Myotismon and DemiDevimon.

Dracmon: But you don't know where they are!

Damemon: Then we'll just have to find them!

Opossummon: Aren't you Afraid? All our memories, our entire existence, even this whole world could get erases!

Damemon: We're afraid. Why wouldn't I be? But, you know why I have to do that?

Psychemon: Huh?

Shoutmon: You've been in our foot before. You've fought with no one beside you. Because you knew that was a lot less scary than just sitting around and waiting by yourself for the end to come. Guys, you once said: "What's important are the actions that you take." I don't know if there's any way that we can win, but I know... I've gotta at least have to try.

They went off

Myotismon and DemiDevimon are fighting something

DemiDevimon: Look, Myotismon. Do we have to fight that thing that's getting anywhere from that?

It was a Darkside

Myotismon: Well, not really. Any less of an opponent would be an insult

And then Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon appeared

Shoutmon: That thing! that's the one that we fought him back at the Digital World.

Gumdramon: But I though it got swept away into the darkness along everything else...

Damemon: Listen, you two! You have to escape here now!

Myotismon: I'm not gonna do this for you.

DemiDevimon: I have to say this... but they are right, Myotismon.

Myotismon: What! You will have-

Then the Darkside is gonna do something

Myotismon: Huh?

Then the Darkness made Myotismon and DemiDevimon gone

Shoutmon: Myotismon! DemiDevimon!

Then Darkside is roaring

Shoutmon: I can't believe this... this guy's alot stronger than what wemfought before! No way, it was him!

Rage... Hatred... And now glitches to feed my darkness

Damemon: It feeds on the Glitches?

Psychemon: (Voice) Wait a minute, that's right! Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, you're the only one who changed, who evolved within the Datascape!

Shoutmon: Psychemon! Can you tell us something?

Psychemon: (Voice) Yes. But listen to this carefully. I know where the bugs came from. All of them! It's your shadow. It's your Heartless.

All: Our Heartless!?

Dracmon: (Voice) You once turned into a Heartless, though you may not remember. It was recorded into the Yo-Kai Pad along with everything else, then it vanished. You're memories disappeared too, but you managed to get those back. For some reason, though the files from the Yo-Kai Pad- they stayed black.

Damemon: And you think our Heartless responsible for that?

Dracmon: It maybe be. Everything in Whisper's Yo-Kai Pad revolved around one person, and that person was you, three

Opossummon: Without you, there never would have been any entries. This whole time you've been evolving in the Datascape, finding new power, your Heartless has been absorbing data and doing the same. It's grown. Just like you had.

Damemon: But Opossummon, we put the data back. That must've at least weakened it, was it? I can't still stop that.

Opossummon: (Voice) No... I should have realized all of this sooner. Normally, defeating a heartless causes it's hearts to be released. Then the hearts returned to the person who lost it. But when you defeat Heartless here in the Datascape- that wouldn't set any real hearts free.

Psychemon: (Voice) Remember, Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, hearts can't be turned into data. Unless, I think what you released are probably the Heartless's minds.

Shoutmon: We did all this? But then where did the minds end up? Where could they have gone?

Dracmon: (Voice) They are right in front of you. Your Heartless has been gathering, then devouring the dark intentions of all the fallen Heartless. That's where it's get it's power. From dark data! And now, just like you, it's become something greater, Something much more powerful.

Damemon: If something this powerful got into Fuyunyan's World...

Shoutmon: (Gasp) Oh No! We have to protect them! They give us the Power they given us!

They're fighting the Darkside and defeated it

Gumdramon: Is it done?

Rage... Hatred... Glitches to feed my darkness... Find soon, hearts to sake my hunger

Then they saw their Shadow

Shoutmon: What the? How is this possible? Oh no, it's evolving!

They are fighting it and defeated it and then Darkside has appeared, they got a fight it, but it got backfired then their power gone and he look exhausted, the Darkside is gonna a finish him off, and then a light appeared

Fuyunyan: Digimon! Don't give up!

It was Fuyunyan

All: Fuyunyan!

Gumdramon: How-?

Fuyunyan: Anything I can help from you. Don't you ever remember I what I said? We always help friends. Even when the darkness closes in on you, all you need to do is to look inside. And that's where you'll find your light!

He use his power

Fuyunyan Come on, Digimon! Let's do this!

He use power to the Darkside, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon are fighting their Heartless and they defeated and the Darkside

Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon are here in Data-Digital Hollow Bastion and they saw Myotismon and DemiDevimon

Shoutmon: Myotismon! DemiDevimon! You're okay!

Dracmon: I just found them, caught inside a rift in the data.

Myotismon: Hmph! We were just fine. You will hear no word of thanks you for me, Digimon.

He left

DemiDevimon: Well, bye to the one, two and three of you! See you on the other side!

He left

Psychemon: Well, Me, Dracmon and Opossummon better keep an Eye on them

He went off with them

DemiDevimon: And even though, you don't think we're letting you off for that!

They already left

Fuyunyan: Sooner or Later, the data will go back to it's original form. The way it was before all of those Bugs showed up.

Shoutmon: It's time to say goodbye. What? What's happening? Is it a glitch? Where's something on my throat.

Gumdramon: Me too.

Damemon: So am I.

Fuyunyan: It wasn't a glitch. That's just... what good-bye feels like. When we met at the Datascape, it brought back a whole bunch of memories. The day I set out for my first adventure. The day I made a new friend, a special friend. They all came rushing back to me. I know, that the Yo-Kai Pad... it's not just the dairy. It's a collection- a collection of all we felt. They journal shows us in our hearts. I promise . We'll tell the other Shoutmon, Psychemon and their friends about what happened here. That way, this journey that we just had will be one everyone shares. The memories will always connect us: they'll be our own special bond. Remember, we're friends forever.

Shoutmon: Yeah, friends forever. Fuyunyan.

At the Unknown World

Myotismon: It's has been cleared.

DemiDevimon: What does that mean, Myotismon?

Myotismon: Well, that world they call the "Data Escape" seemed so familiar to me like her.

DemiDevimon: Huh?

Myotismon: The Book that she told me... known as the ancient Book of Prophecies. It's said to be capable of transcribing events that have her to take place.

DemiDevimon: Really! If we got our hands on something like that, we could finally take over permanently!

Myotismon: Of course, considering legend has it the book can also conjure, making the entire world folled with beings and paper that have yet to exist.

DemiDevimon: You sure? A book that can just make up a world? I don't know. That sounds nothing but, Fairy tales, kids, and magical creatures. It's just to be too good to be true.

Myotismon: Hm, but who's to say a fairy tale's not true? And I ask you. How does that differ from this world they call the "Data Escape"? Like she said about the Mouse and his friends?

DemiDevimon: What?

Myotismon: Don't you know it might just be worth our while to search for a connection? Maybe there's a link of some sort between that's so-called journal of theirs and the book of Prophecies.

DemiDevimon: Maybe for that we are onto something big, Myotismon?

Myotismon: Our is not a lost cause. First, we just take possession of this "data" of theirs.

They went ahead

Fuyunyan want Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon to shake hand, and they did. Then Fuyunyan went to Portal back home, and Gumdramon closed it with his power

At the Yo-kai World

Fuyunyan return to the Lookout, and their friends are Cheering for his return, and they look at the Monitor from Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon say "Thanks, my friends!"

Komasan: Umm. I don't think we didn't find out about the mysterious message.

USApyon: Oh, yeah... Huh?

Then Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon has appeared on the Monitor

Psychemon: Guys, I have some big news. A new world has shown up inside the Yo-Kai Pad.

Komajiro: What does that mean?

Dracmon: We've found another door leading to extra data. Somebody must have added it once all the other days was restored.

Fuyunyan: And after we explore that world

Opossummon: Yep. Then we'll find out about the mysterious message.

Fuyunyan: Alright! Let's ask Shoutmon and his friends to...

Jibanyan: Um, you should Realize that, Nyan.

Whisper: When we fix all the Data, everything in the Yo-Kai Pad went back to the way it started, you know?

Komasan: Which means that their journey through the Datascape- it never happen to them. And, for that their just the same Digimon they were before they met any of us.

Psychemon: We're okay. Our partition isn't affected. But Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon- we can't send them out there when them doesn't know what's going on.

All: (Sigh)

Then Fuyunyan got an Idea

Fuyunyan: I know! Hey, Psychemon. Can you help me get back into the Datascape one more time?

At Traverse Town

Hidabat saw Gumdramon unconscious, he Shake him and he wake up

Gumdramon: Huh?

He went to sleep then Hidabat Shake him harder

Gumdramon: Hey, stop it!

Then Hidabat Left

Gumdramon: Hey, wait!

He left the Alley and saw Fuyunyan, Shoutmon and Damemon

Fuyunyan: Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, this was the day that your journey begin. I know because I was here too. It's time for the truth.

Gumdramon: Your Majesty. Where are we? How'd did we ended up here? And who are you?

Fuyunyan: I'm Fuyunyan. I've come here from another kind of world.

Damemon: What? Another kind of world?

Fuyunyan: "Their hurting will be mended when you return to end it." It's a message. And you three were the only one's with the power to solve the mystery behind it? So we really need your help.

Gumdramon: Our power? What do you mean?

Then the Sword, Shield and Ring appeared

Gumdramon: What the? What are these?

Fuyunyan: You may not remember, but it's clear you still hold the power inside you. Think you'd be willing to lend us a hand? You might able to help us figure out the Truth.

Shoutmon: Hm, I don't have a clue what's happening? I don't, but at the same time... what you're talking to me feel kinda familiar. So this first you're talking about, do you think it's involves us somehow?

Fuyunyan: You knows, I'm not so sure. Maybe, I get the sense it's something important you need to know.

Gumdramon: If it's information that I'm supposed to know then, well... Okay, Fuyunyan. We will help.

Fuyunyan: Okay, just follow my lead.

He make a Crest of light and Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon use their power and they got teleported

They made it in Data-Digital Castle Oblivion

Shoutmon: So you think the truth is Hiding somewhere? Fuyunyan, where did he go?

Gumdramon: Looks like he left on his own.

Then they saw three Black Coated Person

Gumdramon: Who are you, three?

? 1: Us? We're Nobody. In this place, to find is to lose, and to lose is to find. That's the way of things, here in Castle Oblivion.

Gumdramon: Castle Oblivion?

? 2: Yes. Here, you will meet the people you know. People that you care about.

He gave him a card

Shoutmon: You gave me... a Card. With a Picture on it.

? 3: Use this card and press on. You will find the truth that sleeps up ahead.

They disappeared

Damemon: Wait! Hold it!

Shoutmon: They're gone. Hmm... But how am I supposed to use this?

Gumdramon: They should just told us that much. And why does they seem so... familiar?

Shoutmon: Don't know.

Damemon: Well... Let's go to that Door.

Shoutmon: Okay.

Shoutmon use the Card and went to the Door

They're in a room

Damemon: What just happen?

Shoutmon: I don't know.

Then three Black Coated Person appeared

? 1: This card's is special. It will let you to see people. Well, Illusion of course. They're from Whisper's Yo-Kai Pad. It's all of the very same data that you worked so hard to fix?

Gumdramon: Whisper? What did we fix? I don't know what you're talking about.

? 1: My bad. Somebody must have set a reset button to your memory. All you have a memory was leaving the Digital World? Just the same, you'll remember the people you meet here. At least, you should be.

Shoutmon: I don't know. What is it that I'm supposed to do?

? 2: Whatever you want.

Shoutmon: Why?

? 3: There is no script to follow. The journey's the closest thing you've got, but that doesn't mean you'll see the thing it said. And who really cares? Everything that happens here and everyone you meet is just an illusion.

Shoutmon: So you're saying... We can do whatever we can do?

? 3: Of course.

They disappeared

Shoutmon: Wait, come back!

They saw their Friends, and they are talking to them

After that, they saw a Black Coated Person

Psychemon: Well, you did a great job, my friends.

Shoutmon: Wait a minute... Psychemon? Why are you here?

Psychemon: I have something for you from a friend of mine that you neee to see. It'll help you.

Gumdramon: Okay? What is it?

Psychemon: A Hidden Truth that's nowhere to be found even in the deepest corners of your memories. And it's something I want you to see. And even, Something I want you to feel.

Shoutmon: I knew you wouldn't ask if it wasn't really important. We'll do this.

Psychemon: Thanks, boys. Now then, close your eyes.

They close their eye and they saw Psychemon looking at the Moon and grab it and he look at his friends looking at Taiki, Yuu and Taigiru who look sleepy

Shoutmon: Wasn't that... Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon. And Taiki and his friends.

Gumdramon: That's it. We were on a Journey to find you all.

Psychemon: The darkness has been taken over my heart even Dracmon and Opossummon, and your partners lost their completely. But at the end of your journey, you would have save us. Think about it? What did your Partners, you friends and I have in common? When you watched, what did you feel?

Damemon: Something you have in common...

Psychemon: That was "hurt." We all had lost ourselves, and we were hurting in the way we'd never hurt before. There's no greater pain in the world... I ask you, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon: What would you have done?

Damemon: We've could just helped you of course. All of you! We'd figured out how to undo the hurt.

Psychemon: I knew you said that. And you're right, you would. Or should I say, you will.

Shoutmon: That's was a relief. So, then was with the sneak preview?

Psychemon: I just wanted you to see. You always make the right choices. On the road ahead, more than one truth will come to light. You'll forget things, lose things that you care about and it won't always make sense. It'll be mad, and it'll make you frustrating. It may even hurt so badly you'll feel like you're about to lose yourself. But don't worry, Boys. That won't happen to you. You won't let it. You're like a rookie hero. No matter how much pain they throw at you, you'll rise it up, and leave things little bit better. Just follow your heart, and you can change the lives of not one, but many. You don't have to do anything special. Just do what do- be yourself. After all, that's what you're good at. Do what feel right to you.

Shoutmon: Okay.

Psychemon: Be safe, boys.

He disappeared

Gumdramon: Huh? He's gone.

Shoutmon: Strange? No one is here now.

? 1: So Digimon. How was it? Did you have fun talking and hanging with the Ghost?

Damemon: They are not ghost.

? 2: So do you know what there names are?

Shoutmon: Listen, we all know there- what...? Why can't I... remember? I know them.

Gumdramon: Me too. But why.

Damemon: Why can't I remember their names?

? 2: Like he told you, everything in this case is just an illusion. And once the illusion is gone, you'll forget all about your reunion.

Shoutmon: We'll forget?

? 3: Look, it's no big deal. The fact that you can't remember them just mean they weren't very important to you to begin with. Isn't that right?

Shoutmon: That's insane! Of course my friends are always important to us! Alright, maybe we forgot... what just happened and who we met inside that room. And trust me, I know we'll remember everything else!

? 2: Hmph. I'm sure.

He gave them 5 card's

Gumdramon: Whoa! More cards?

? 3: All of those Cards were created from the data in the Yo-Kai Pad. And all of them will show you more illusions. But for now on, the illusion won't be of your friends. You're fresh off the Zone's which makes everyone you meet total strangers. Here's a fun little thought. The folks you're about to see? You can right them all you like.

Shoutmon: What?

? 1: Why are you cared? They're only strangers. Actually, illusions of strangers. Just a collection of empty bits of data. They won't be able to make the distinction between what's real and what's not.

? 2: They'll look at the white walls of this Castle, and what they'll see are the world's they call home. anyway, the truth would be water on them, so why bother? They're only there until they're not .

? 3: Do you see where I'm going with this? Nothing is real.. You can break the little heart they don't have, and then forget about it. Not hard feelings, no baggage. It's that simple. You don't have a heart. It's 100 percent guilt-free.

Shoutmon: It's obvious you know nothing at all. Everything you said is a lie.

Gumdramon: We might have the strength to hurt someone, but what exactly would be the point? I know... that it would year me up inside. That ache... would Stay with us for a long time. You might not know it now, but I hope you'll see, that nothing is guilt-free in this world.

? 1: You've arrived at the first question.

Shoutmon: What?

They disappeared

Shoutmon: What's with them? So with these cards, we're gonna run into people form the past. I have no idea why. But it's gonna be cool.

They were talking to Omega, Swelterrier, Blizzaria, Blazion and they disappear and they left the room

Shoutmon: Those three wasn't kidding around.

Gumdramon: I know. I really can't remember who it was I met just now. Or do I?

Theywants to know and nothing happens

Damemon: (Sigh) I give up. I don't remember.

Shoutmon: Me too.

Gumdramon: So am I.

They feeling something from their chest

Shoutmon: That's funny? I don't know what it is. Wait a minute, is this... that heartache feels like?

Gumdramon: It is. Just thinking about them... causes pain inside.

Damemon: Wait. If I really forgot about all those friends completely, that would mean we shouldn't be missing anyone. Now that make sense.

Shoutmon: So we haven't forgotten all of it then! There's got to be more we still don't know. We just need to find something to trigger my memory! Alright!

They went to the door

They were talking to Samus, U-MOS and Mother Brain and they disappear, they left the Room and saw three Black Coated Person

? 1: So Boys how was your time with- who was it again?

Gumdramon: We don't remember anything at all. But you already knew that, haven't you?

? 2: You look pretty calm. Guess you decided they weren't worth stressing over. Out of sight, out of mind, right?

Shoutmon: That's not right.

? 2: Hm?

Shoutmon: It just like you said; everyone we met we can't remember. But still, we're angry that we've forgotten them. We feel a moments of loneliness.

Damemon: You said there would be no hard feelings, but we were Hurt. When the memories are gone, they just leave whole. And having that longing inside me hurts. But it'll help me, somewhere down the road. It's they're key we'll need to unlock all my memories.

? 3:... You are right.

They disappeared

They were talking to Ash, Pikachu, Professor Oak and Choas, they disappear and left the room

? 1: The Sadness of knowing you forgot someone wjo matters to you, something like that'll gnaw at you forever. But did you 3 believe that something by carrying around that kind of hurt, you'll be able to retrieve the memories you lost. That's what you're thinking, right?

Shoutmon: Yeah.

Gumdramon: Yes.

Damemon: Sure.

Then three Black Coated Person are laughing

Shoutmon: (Sigh) Did you find something funny?

? 2: I cannot believe that you 3 fell for it so easily.

Shoutmon: Huh?

? 3: He said to you when you arrived. Remember, in this place, to find is to lose, and to lose is to find. Well, you've lost your memories and that's only thing you found in return... is hurt. And by deciding that hurt was the key to remembering, you gave up all hope of ever being free from it! The hurt owns you know, Digimon. Don't you get it? That hole in your heart will grow bigger, until darkness finally claim it!

Gumdramon: The darkness... Was this all just all a big trick to pull ourselves in?

?: I guess so. And all it took you a handful of illusion. Your heart was just way too easy to break, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon.

Gumdramon: That's not true!

They disappeared

They were talking to Link, Zelda and Navi and they disappear, they left the room

? 1: You can't just keep running?

Shoutmon: What?

? 2: Why would you keep the hurt inside? Just tell yourself you need to forget about the people you met in the first place. You'll have no one to miss. No cause for loneliness. No hurt to keep eating away at your heart.

Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon feel something in their heart

? 3: Digimon, it's you call. Cling to the memories you've lost, and the hurt they bring, till you've dragged into the darkness. Otherwise, let it all go and then you can be free and happy. This decision... is completely yours.

They disappeared

Shoutmon: Stop!

Then they look at the Card

Gumdramon: Should we use that, Shoutmon?

Shoutmon: But if we were to do that, then I'd meet a friend, and forget right now. I don't know if I want this. It's just going to bring more hurt.

Damemon: And if they're right about that, the darkness will eventually... take over us completely.

Shoutmon: (Sigh) But we don't see any other way out of here. My guess is this card is our only option.

Gumdramon: That is unless, we let go of the hurt. Once we go out of the room, we'll forget all about what happened and everyone we have met.

Damemon: Instead of carrying the hurt around until it consumes me, maybe we should let it go.

Shoutmon: What's inside my heart? What am we supposed to do? (Sigh) I think I'm gonna lost it.

Fuyunyan: (Voice) Digimon! Can you hear me?

Shoutmon: Huh? I know that voice! Fuyunyan, is that you? Where are you?

Fuyunyan: (Voice) I'm sorry, boys. I'm still trying to find a way to get to you. Right now, the best I can do is to send my voice to where you are.

They look down

Damemon: It's alright.

Shoutmon: Hey, Fuyunyan? Maybe you can help us with something. We keep forgetting people we meet in this place. And these three Person said if dwell on what I've the hurt is gonna to take over us. And we don't like that.

Fuyunyan: I know. The question is, are you okay with letting go of the people that you've forgotten?

They saw an illusion of Whisper, Komasan, Komajiro, USApyon and Jibanyan

Gumdramon: Who are they?

Fuyunyan: Well even though you may not remember them... they definitely remember you. You'll always be a really good friends to them, no matter what happens.

Jibanyan: That's right! We've been on adventures and I'll never forget you, nyan.

Komasan: And even if you don't ever really know who we are, I hope you'll remember that you'll always be special to us, sure.

Damemon: How could that be?

Fuyunyan: (Voice) Why don't you ask your heart? What are you feeling right now?

Shoutmon: I don't know... what this is. Who are these five? We don't think that we've ever met. But I feel... I know them.

Gumdramon: Me too...

Damemon: So am I.

Fuyunyan: (Voice) Memories can disappear, but feelings don't... not ever when your data was reset. Inside your heart, the adventures you shared with the friends you made in the Datascape will always love on. And you know why? I think that's also true for all the time you spent with the people that those cards showed to you.

Damemon: So it's not what's missing that causing the hurt. It's actually what's NOT missing. If that's true-

Then they saw Komasan, Komajiro, Whisper, Jibanyan and USApyon disappeared

Shoutmon: What the?

Fuyunyan: (Voice) Oh No! Look like I've used up too much power. I'll be there soon, Digimon. I promise. Just try and hold on a little bit longer for me, alright?

His voice has disappeared

Gumdramon: Fuyunyan! (Sigh) Great, now we're alone again.

Shoutmon: I hated feelings like that.

Damemon: (Gasp) I wonder... Does this count as hurt? If I let it, will this pull is into the darkness?...

Shoutmon: We can do that. There's no going back. Just one more card left.

They were facing with Myotismon and DemiDevimon and they disappear, and they left the room and saw three Black Coated Person

? 1: You've used up all the cards, we gave you? I would ask if you enjoyed your little trip... but we both know that you've forgotten it. Bet you're feelings pretty empty now.

Gumdramon Nope, we want it. We may not remember who we met, but we do remember that we met them. And knowing that we've forgotten them... We miss them so much.

? 2: So your hurt. We were worried. Don't you remember what we said? They hurt will drag you down into the darkness. You have to get rid of all of it.

Shoutmon: No we can't. We can keep the hurt because it reminds me of something important. It let us know that what We've forgot is terrible. That's enough. We won't run from it. It'll stay inside of our heart, until the day we remember.

? 3: The Darkness will take you first.

Damemon: If we could put the hurt aside. We'll lose our ties to all the people that we care about. Our mind's has been made up. We may end up falling into the darkness, but we'll carry this with us. We'll only get rid of it when we remember everything, and not a day sooner than that. We'll keep the hurt with us for the time being. It's all that we have. It's what holds the pieces in place. We accept it.

Three Black Coated Person looks Angry

? 1: You're saying your accept it? It wasn't a game!

They have been teleported and bring out their weapons

? 2: It's way past time that you learned what real hurt feels like!

They begin to fight and they Defeated them

? 1: Come on, Digimon. Do it. Defeat us!

They can't do it

? 1: Why won't you... I see. You see me from our disguise. We're just like everyone else you've becoming this place- made of data. We're not even worth the effort, is that what it is? Guess there's no point in destroying something if it never existed. Wasn't that right?

Shoutmon: Not quite. You say that you're an illusion, but your certainly pack a really big punch. You said that you'd snow me hurt. And you weren't wrong.

? All: (Gasp)

Gumdramon: Actually, the hurt that we just felt... was more than that. Sure, it might have hurt while we were fighting but we sensed a different kind of hurt from you. It was kind of like... an intense, sharp pain. But it... felt sort of familiar, almost like it was my own. As of we'd been connected, like right then we shared the same hurt. If somehow, it brings us closer to people in that kind of way... ha! Then carrying around a little hurt can't be all that bad.

? 2: (Sigh) "Can't be all that bad"? Okay, we give up. Here

He gave Shoutmon a card

? 3: You have pass, Digimon. Congratulations, you understand hurt. Now, use this to find the truth.

Damemon: What do you mean?

? 1: Our role was to see if you were ready to take ownership of the hurt inside you? And now that role is done. Nothing left for me to do, but... go away with our partners.

Shoutmon: You're going to them?

? 3: Nope, I don't know if we have one. But... I know someone who can take care of us?

Shoutmon: Someone... Who can take care of you?

They went to Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon

Gumdramon: What was that? I've got those memories that don't belong to me.

Damemon: Me too.

Gumdramon: So am I. A place to call home. And a sunset, that's comforting. Our first and our last...

? All: Summer Vacation.

Shoutmon: You can all rest easy to our heart. We got you now.

They walk to the door and then Fuyunyan appeared

Fuyunyan: Digimon's!

All: Fuyunyan!

Fuyunyan: I'm so glad I finally found you! Sorry that it took me so long. I know you ended up having to do all the work on your own. I just couldn't get here sooner.

Shoutmon: It's alright. You're here now. Look.

He show him a card

Gumdramon: If we use this card, it'll lead us to the truth.

Fuyunyan: Is that right? The message said, "Their hurting will be mended when you return to end it." Maybe now we can finally solve it.

Damemon: Let's find out.

Shoutmon use the card and they went to the door

They saw Taiga, Keisuke and Takumi

Shoutmon: Who are you? It's like when we met Fuyunyan. I don't know you, but you're familiar.

Taiga: Great to meet you, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon. I'm Taiga. This is Keisuke and Takumi. You may not know who it is we are, but I know things about you.

Damemon: Um... so... what exactly is going on?

Fuyunyan: I'll tell you, Digimon. There was a Time when you lost every one of your memories. But everything turned out to be okay because Taiga and his friends helped you through it.

Shoutmon: Really, you really did that for us?

Damemon: You deserve a thank you.

Keisuke: We don't. We put your memories back together that part is true. But it also us... We were the one who took them apart in the first place. Not only that, the reason all of the bugs appeared in Whisper's Yo-Kai Pad.. that was us.

All: (Gasp)

Fuyunyan: Tell us what you mean.

Takumi: It all began with these memories that were sleeping away down deep- deep in Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon's heart.

He show them a light Orb

Shoutmon: Those were our memories?

Taiga: Well, no, they're not yours. They belong to people who are connected to you.

Gumdramon: What? Isn't it strange for somebody else's memories to be inside us?

Keisuke: Of course, usually it's impossible. When we first found them awhile repairing your memory, I thought we had made some sort of mistake. But then, we search for answers, all the evidence we found proved they belong in your heart. Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon will have to awaken these memories, but this is where they will sleep until that time comes. They are important... and yet, dangerous too.

Fuyunyan: Boys, how come they're dangerous?

Takumi: These memories, all of them are too painful. Handled the wrong way. They could damage Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon's Hearts even break it. That's why we needed from Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon to find a way to face that kind of hurt. So we left the message for all of you.

Fuyunyan: "Their Hurting will be mended when you return to end it." That was you. You're the one who left us that message.

Taiga: When we unraveled Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon and the other's memories, it also erased the words in Whisper's Yo-Kai Pad. That pad was filled with files and files of memories from your first adventure. It shows how deeply the Yo-Kai Pad and Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon are connected. When I took their memories apart, they stayed in their heart. It may have looks like they were gone, but they were there the whole time. Even after the text disappeared from the Yo-Kai Pad, the memories remained. That's why you were able to render them as data?

Fuyunyan: Yes, but the data we got was a mess, and then all those Bugs appeared. Whisper never wrote about any bugs.

Taiga: That was... Us, too. When we added these memories to the Yo-Kai Pad. We also added all this "hurt." I though that maybe if you fought the bugs that sprang from these memories, you might learn to face the hurt in the memories themselves.

Fuyunyan: So that's what it was. I haven't Realize you have to go through so much trouble to get us to investigate this hurt, Boys.

Keisuke: We're sorry. I wish we could have told you this in person. But the real us is nowhere to be seen. They are not here.

Gumdramon: Um, guys. You... may have lost us a few minutes ago.

Keisuke: You don't have to understand it. You have already learned how to face the hurt, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon.

Damemon: We have?

Keisuke: You certainly did. At time, the pain can be wiped away. But there's also a pain that always stays with you. There's only one way to deal with that; you face it head-on and then you accept it. And if it happens that the hurt is too great for you to bear it alone. Well. Then you turn to a friend close to your heart.

Gumdramon: It'll bring us closer together; the hurt will only make us stronger.

Shoutmon: Alright! We'll try this! We're ready to face all those memories that you found. It might be painful to us, but we can take it.

Taiga: Shoutmon...

Takumi: Damemon...

Keisuke: Gumdramon...

Fuyunyan: Hold on! You're not in this alone. Always remember, I'm here, too.

Shoutmon: Yeah.

Taiga: Thank you. Just touch this. But don't be afraid. You'll feel all of the memories that are locked inside flow right into your hearts.

Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon and Fuyunyan are holding hands together and touch the Orb, Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon know is painful to them

Fuyunyan: Digimon, be strong!

They saw Impmon, Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon and they look down

Shoutmon: Who..?

Taiga: These are hidden truth. Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon has been keeping them locked away, deep inside of him. Remember, these memories you're feelings they won't belong to the!

Then they saw Taiga, Takumi, Keisuke, Gaomon, Falcomon and Agumon looking sad

Gumdramon: Keisuke, that's you and your Friends Who are these Digimon? They look familiar?

Keisuke: They are connected to Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon. They are the ones will save the Digimon and the people you saw. even for them.

They saw the Digidestined from Adventures, 02, Tamer, Frontier, Data Squad and Appli Monsters look disappointed

Shoutmon: Whoa! Are they the... no way... but they all look so sad. And something happen, something hurtful. Is it?

Takumi: They're waiting for Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon. Their the only one's who can put an end to their hurt. DiZmon told me... he hid something inside of you during 2 years you were sleeping before Sora awaken. I asked him why, and all he would say was that he was "clearing his conscience." Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon must be the key to saving the people you saw... and the one's you'll about to see

They saw Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Sorcerymon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon

Fuyunyan: That won't be..

Taiga: Maybe you'll know how much they're hurting. These nine were the keys, too. They were connection to the Digimon Warriors truth.

Then everything is gone

Takumi: And they're still connected Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon, somewhere way down deep inside of them.

Shoutmon: Weird, I feel as though... We've met them.

Keisuke: Of course, the 6 of them, you have met. But as for the Seventh, Eighth and Ninth. We never Realized it, but... you and them share a very special connection.

Shoutmon: Yeah.

Fuyunyan: Boys. You said Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon has to call these memories to the surface is it time?

They shake their heads

Takumi: We don't know for sure. But we do now, a day will come when they must rise from their sleeps. And then, the only one who can save them, will be Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon.

Gumdramon: The bond they all share- thats gonna be the key, was it? Don't worry, Boys. We'll make sure we pass this on to Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon you know the one in the outside world!

Taiga: Please do.

Fuyunyan: Okay.

They look happy

Kisuke: Well...

Damemon: Hold on!

Keisuke: Hm?

Damemon: Our promise... Your promise to the us that we don't know . You kept it, right?

Taiga: We may be gone for now, but our promise to them are forever. And anyways we owe this much. For all the... all those digimon and people that we hurt.

Shoutmon: So what will happen to YOU- the one you're standing right here?

Taiga: We're really just data made to pass along a message. I shouldn't exist right now in this journal at all. And now the record of us will disappear. But when you pass my message on the other Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon. Just remember to tell them the things that you've seen and that you've felt. If you do that then we'll be at rest- them, and us too.

Shoutmon: Along with everybody connected to Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon.. Boys, you got it.

Takumi: Good.

Damemon: I realize now.

Takumi: Hm?

Damemon: We just forgot we have a message for you, three...

Gumdramon, Shoutmon & Damemon: Thank you.

They smile and they disappeared into Data

Fuyunyan: (Narrating) And so ended our journey to connect "those" memories with "these." Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon when Taiga, Keisuke and Takumi word are passed on to you, when the day comes that you learn of this great unknown and mysterious adventure, it's important that you understand, whatever you feel in your heart, that's what "they" felt in their.

To Be Continued


	7. Ending (Kingdom Heart: Re: Coded)

Fuyunyan is writing down a Letter for Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon and their friends

Fuyunyan: (Voice) I wanted to tell you right now... about Memories from the that sleep within you, and... about the prices that will tie you to your future. Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Opossummon, Dracmon, Psychemon, Taiki, Yuu, Taigiru, Ryouma, Ren, Airu... The truth behind the Digimon Warriors has found its way through so many people, and now I know that is rest in your hearts. Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon. You are who you are because of those people, but they're are in trouble. And you are the only one who can end their sadness, they need you. It's possible that all your journey's so far have been preparing you for this great new task there waiting for you. I should have known there were no coincidences, only links in a much larger chain to events. And now the door for your next journey is ready to be open.

Fuyunyan is at the Mysterious Tower

Fuyunyan: Yen Sid, I think we're finally close to figuring out where Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's heart is.

Yen Sid: Is that so? Then that leaves to Loweemon, Agunimon and Lobomon.

Fuyunyan: Yes. And we need to do is to save all nine of them.

Yen Sid: Hmm... the question is: What does Quartzmon intend to do next?

Fuyunyan: Quartzmon? But his two halves are gone. There was Lucemon, who commanded the Heartless... and Apocalymon, who commanded the Nobodies. Didn't Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon defeat them both?

Yen Sid: Correct, those two met their end. However, therein lies exactly our problem. Their destruction now guarantees the original Quartzmon's reconstruction.

Fuyunyan: Hm?

Yen Sid: Quartzmon's heart, once seized by his Heartless half, is now free. And his body and his data, which has become his nobody, has been vanquished. Both halves will now be returned to the whole. In short... this mean Quartzmon will return.

Fuyunyan: And do you think... you think that maybe he's gonna try something?

Yen Sid: A monster like Quartzmon will have left many roads open.

Fuyunyan: Well, it doesn't matter what he's gonna do. Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon we're ready, and Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon too!

Yen Sid: Yes, they are quite strong. But... not true Digimon Warriors, like you. Tell me... would ask for one of you suffice if what you faced was not a single one of him?

Fuyunyan: Huh? What are you saying?

Yen Sid: Fuyunyan, please summon Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon hither. Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon as well.

Fuyunyan: Okay... but... why?

Yen Sid: To show us the Mark of Digimon.

Meanwhile

Six Digimon has been Unconscious

Ice Devimon: That was more difficult than I though, but at least things are on track. Lord Apocalymon is nowhere to be seen, so that means... the party's has been finished, right?

?: Of course.

Ice Devimon: Boy, does that Quartzmon scare me like nobody's business, the way he can see into minds. And it doesn't help that no one knows what it was that Digimon freak wants. I wonder if ever you know what's going on inside your own mind.

?: I will be led... wherever it is I am destined to go.

Ice Devimon: Looks like you don't have a clue on your own like that. Much like my friend from the real world.

?: Every Digimon Warriors is bequeathed the power of his very own. With the passing of time, as you can imagine, more and more Digimon Warriors were forged to be handed down. But of all the power of Warrior, Mystic and Guardian's in existence. Quartzmon is the most ancient. That was my destiny. But it has yet... to become a reality.

Ice Devimon: Look, it's alright. This is all connected to the Ancient Keyblade, Digimon and Warrior War, isn't that right? Whatever, I got my hands full for all of my plans. So, which poor soul would it be?

?: Hmph. S-

 _ **Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts (Digimon Stories)**_


End file.
